Brak innych opcji
by Shiyagi
Summary: Furihata poszukuje pracy i dostaje bardzo niecodzienną ofertę. Z braku innych opcji przyjmuje ją. Jak potoczy się jego życie? Czy będzie tego żałował? / AU! / sakurai szef wszystkich szefów / za dużo biorę
1. Chapter 1

Chciałbym czasem pamiętać. Naprawdę. Kim byłem, co robiłem, jaki byłem i jaki miałem stosunek do kobiet zanim podjąłem się tej pracy. Wydawało mi się, że to drzwi do lepszego świata, w którym nawet ja mogę zaistnieć – zostać kimś. I to nie byle kim. Kimś przez duże ,,K". Porzucić starego, strachliwego siebie. I porzuciłem. Zapłaciłem za to własną moralnością i sumieniem. A raczej jego wyrzutami. Nie, nie zostałem reżyserem porno. Ani oszustem matrymonialnym.  
Jak na moje – kimś dużo gorszym. Do dziś nie opuszcza mnie poczucie, że je oszukałem. Wszystkie. I to samym sobą. A zaczęło się bardzo niewinnie..  
Ciekawe, jak czułbym się dzisiaj, gdybym wtedy był w zupełnie innej sytuacji finansowej.

* * *

Bezrobotny, dwudziestoletni student chwyci się niemalże każdej pracy, byle tylko na kolację zjeść cos innego niż zupkę chińską. Jestem w świetnej formie – w jakiej innej mógłbym być? Bez pracy, nie dojadam, nie mam nawet za co chodzić z kolegami na piwo, wysyłane przeze mnie CV pozostają bez odpowiedzi, gdy słyszę na rozmowie o pracę ,,Dziękuję, zadzwonimy do pana" to mam ochotę zwymiotować komuś w twarz, moi rodzice też są w tej chwili bezrobotni i nie mogą mnie utrzymywać. Kraj kryzysu. A ja dalej w ,,świetnej" formie. Chwaliłem się już, że dostałem informację, że jeśli nie zapłacę do końca miesiąca za akademik to mam pakować walizki i spierdalać? Nie? To proszę.  
A, moja dziewczyna rzuciła mnie tydzień temu. Stwierdziła, że jestem leniem i do niczego w życiu nie dojdę. Związała się z jakimś starym biznesmenem. Poczekam, aż kopnie ją w dupę dla licealistki, i będę mógł się śmiać. Mam nadzieję, że będę, bo teraz jakoś nie jest mi zbyt wesoło.  
Gdybym mógł, położyłbym się na ulicy i krzyknął ,,CHCĘĘĘ PRACĘĘĘ!" ale mam jakieś resztki zdrowego rozsądku i męskiej dumy. Jeszcze.  
Muszę iść na piwo z Kawaharą, bo nie wytrzymam. Urżnę się dzisiaj w trupa. Przysięgam. Nic innego mi już nie zostało. Kawahara jeszcze ponad miesiąc temu był w tej samej sytuacji, co ja, ale udało mu się znaleźć robotę. Cos musi być z nią nie tak – utrzymuje, że tylko sprząta w jakimś lokalu, ale nie chce mi podać adresu. Litości, przyjaźnimy się od liceum. Jestem dla niego prawie jak brat. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprząta w burdelu – wtedy nie wiedziałbym, czy mam się śmiać, współczuć czy zazdrościć.  
Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni swoją cegłę – przepraszam, telefon – wybrałem numer mojej ukochanej sprzątaczki i cierpliwie czekałem, aż odbierze.  
Dobra, nie cierpliwie. Człowieku, do cholery, jestem w bardzo ciężkiej sytuacji życiowej i cię potrzebuję. TU I TERAZ.  
- Furi? Co chcesz? – wreszcie odebrał.  
- Ja. Ty. Znaczy, my. Piwo. Bar przy akademiku. Teraz.  
- Nie przyjęli cię do tej roboty? – zapytał ze współczuciem. Brachu, dobrze, że wiesz, co czuję.  
- Nie. Kiedyś zostanę szefem wszystkich szefów i dzień w dzień będę im mówił te pieprzone cztery słowa ,,Dziękuję, zadzwonimy do pana". Przysięgam. – burknąłem.  
- Idź już i zaklep nam miejsce. Kończę pracę za dziesięć minut i powinienem niedługo dotrzeć.  
- Powodzenia z mopem. – udało mi się zdobyć na żart. Grunt to poczucie humoru, nie? A, to był optymizm. Nie było tematu.  
- Oberwiesz nim kiedyś. Dobra, rozłączam się.  
Dobra. Czas wdrożyć w życie plan ,,urżnięcie w trupa" .

* * *

Uwielbiam ten bar. Dla osoby trzeciej może wyglądać jak speluna, melina z ciemnymi ścianami, miejsce godne pożałowania, ale dla mnie i mojego samopoczucia w tej chwili jest genialny. Wręcz idealnie dopasowany. 'Grażynkę' – niespełnionego transwestytę, który przy każdym moim wejściu wita mnie tekstem ,,Co dla Ciebie, kochaneczku?" – też uwielbiam. To taki typowy barman, który robi za psychologa dla alkoholików.  
Współczuję mu trochę. Chciał robić wielką karierę na scenie, a skończył w ten sposób.  
Kawahara w końcu przychodzi. Wygląda na styranego, więc tym razem daruję sobie żarty o romansie z mopem. Nie mnie wnikać w pożycie intymne z jego 'żoną'.  
- Chłopaczki, nie wiem, co się z wami dzieje, ale wyglądacie strasznie. Dzisiaj macie kolejkę na mój koszt! – doceniam starania Grażynki, by nas rozweselić, ale wątpię, by tym razem się udało. Niemniej jednak podziękowałem i przyjąłem prezent. Wódka za darmo piechotą nie chodzi.  
Kawahara wierci się na krześle i ma jakąś tajemniczą minę. Jeszcze nie pytam o co chodzi – jestem zajęty śpiewaniem ,, Sirens'' razem z Pearl Jam. Grażynka to jednak wie, co puścić. Niecierpię tego utworu. Kojarzy mi się z moją byłą. Syrenki.. może jak złowię Arielkę i sprzedam ją na allegro to zostanę milionerem? To nie takie głupie. Tylko w którym morzu mam jej szukać?  
Poprosiłem o następną kolejkę. Jak mam chlać, to nie będę się wstrzymywał.  
- Mów, o co chodzi. Wyrzucili cię? Zajebiście, obaj jesteśmy bezrobotni. Grażynka, dawaj wódkę, przyda się! – krzyczę. Jestem odrobinkę pocieszony – co dwóch bezrobotnych to nie jeden.  
- Kochaneczku, nie pij tyle, bo przedobrzysz. Ja cię do domu prowadzić nie będę. – odparowuje Grażynka.  
Natomiast Kawahara decyduje się przemówić. Z tym chłopem jednak czasami ciężko jest się dogadać.  
- Nie, to nie to. Ja tak jakby.. mam dla ciebie pracę. – mówi cicho.  
CO. ON. POWIEDZIAŁ? Kocham typa! Kocham!  
- Nie tul się do mnie. Jeszcze nie wiesz, co ci załatwiłem..  
Nadal ma zmieszaną minę. Czy tak się powinno reagować przy przekazywaniu przyjacielowi dobrych wieści?  
- Wszystko dobre! Wszystko! Serio! Mam u ciebie dług do końca życia. – w końcu mnie uratował od biedy i śmierci głodowej.  
- Niestety chyba zrezygnujesz, jak się dowiesz, co to za praca..  
- W życiu! Mów! – w swej euforii przestaję zwracać uwagę na to, że cały czas się drę.  
By jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnić dopijam kolejny kieliszek. Kawahara bierze głęboki wdech i zaczyna swą opowieść.  
Wszystkiego się spodziewałem. Tylko nie tego. W jednym momencie pojąłem, dlaczego nigdy nie chciał mi powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie pracuje.

- Ta praca, którą dostałem miesiąc temu.. Kojarzysz mojego współlokatora, Moriyamę?  
Kiwam głową. Dziwny typ. Kiedyś nie bardzo mu szło z podrywaniem dziewczyn, uciekały przerażone po każdym jego ,,Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni!", był biednym studenciną, dziś dosłownie się o niego zabijają. Tak bardzo się zmienił. Nawet ja mogę powiedzieć, że wyprzystojniał.  
- Pytał mnie, czemu chodzę taki struty, to mu się pożaliłem. Jak oblejesz egzamin, kolejny dzień spędzasz na zupce a kasa znika z portfela w zastraszającym tempie, to każdy pseudopsycholog jest dobry. Nawet on.  
Wzdycha. Jest coraz bardziej zmieszany.  
- Wtedy mi powiedział. Czym się zajmuje, skąd ma tyle forsy. Czemu tak się zmienił.. I znalazł dla mnie robotę.. Uwierz mi, stary, ja naprawdę tam tylko sprzątam.  
Wyrwałem mu kieliszek. Niech więcej nie pije, bo kompletnie się pogubi, a ja tym bardziej. Do tego nie dowiem się, jaką pracę ma dla mnie.  
- Nie chlej już. Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób się tak dorobił.. i gdzie.  
Przełknąłem ślinę. Niespodziewanie zacząłem się bać odpowiedzi. I słusznie.  
- W agencji dżentelmenów.. Jako facet do towarzystwa.  
Zatkało mnie. Ale tylko na moment.  
- Eee.. Jak ty tam sprzątasz, to ja też będę, tak? Mam nadzieję, hahaha.. – zacząłem nerwowo się śmiać. Bo on chyba nie..  
No nie chce żebym też.. no..  
- Nie. Ty nie. Robiłbyś to samo, co Moriyama.  
Podniosłem się i jak opętany zgarnąłem kurtkę z wieszaka. Mowy nie ma. Po moim trupie.  
- Nie zostanę męską dziwką.  
- Zaraz męską dziwką! Nawet nie wiesz, co musiałbyś robić, i jakie to dochodowe.  
- Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć.  
- Wysłuchaj mnie do końca!  
Tylko ze względu na naszą długą znajomość zdecydowałem się usiąść. Nie zgodzę się. Mowy nie ma.  
- _S_pecjalnie zapytałem szefa, czy nie byłoby może czegoś dla ciebie. Powiedział, że wyrzucili ostatniego faceta. Za dużo się jąkał przy klientkach i walił same suchary. Jedyne, co musisz robić, to je zabawiać rozmową, żartami, czasem im coś polać, albo w najgorszym razie jeździć na wesela i udawać ich faceta.  
- Nie muszę się z nimi.. no..  
- Nie. To twój wybór. Zresztą szef prosił, żebyś przyszedł na rozmowę. Przyjmą cię od razu, tego jestem pewien. Pytanie, czy wytrwasz tam dłużej niż tydzień. Z tym jest ciężko.. – uśmiechnął się słabo i wręczył mi kartkę z adresem, numerem do szefa i godziną rozmowy.  
Z tego wynika, że rozmowę o pracę mam.. jutro.  
Teraz już nie jestem pewien, czy to wyrzucić, czy pójść. Nawet Grażynka jest tym wszystkim zszokowana. Bez słowa polała mi do kieliszka.

* * *

Iść.. Nie iść.. To najtrudniejsza decyzja w życiu. Przecież muszę wybierać między własną godnością a pieniędzmi, które są mi potrzebne.  
Moja lodówka, z jedną zupką i marchewką w środku, krzyczy bym poszedł. Każę jej się odwalić, bo muszę pomyśleć.  
No bo.. ja? Facetem do towarzystwa? Przecież ja z żadną dziewczyną nie byłem dłużej niż dwa miesiące, nie umiem ich zagadywać, jestem przeciętny, szary, normalny.  
Z innej strony.. skoro Moriyama mógł się zmienić na lepsze, i jeszcze dorobić.. To może ja też mogę?  
W tak zwanym międzyczasie do domu wrócił mój współlokator. Może on mi pomoże.. Tyle, że nie mogę mu powiedzieć wprost, o co chodzi.  
Facet do towarzystwa dla zwyczajnego faceta jest godny pogardy. Nawet ja to wiem.  
Raz się żyje. Witam współlokatora i powstrzymuję się od rzucenia się mu na szyję – przyniósł żarcie! Nasza lodówka przestanie płakać.  
- Fukuda, jakbyś miał wybór – praca czy godność, to.. Co byś wybrał?  
Parsknął. No tak. Zapomniałem.  
- Chłopie, miejże litość, ja smażę frytki w Maji Burgerze! W tym nie ma żadnej godności, a coś do gara trzeba włożyć. Masz robotę? To bierz. I tyle.  
Jego trzeźwe myślenie i lodówka wzbogacona wyłącznie o trzy zupki i wodę pozwoliły mi na podjęcie decyzji.  
Pójdę. Na okres próbny. Ale pójdę. Nie mogę wiecznie żerować na nim – ledwo się trzyma na nogach, i do tego utrzymuje nas oboje.

* * *

Moje przyszłe miejsce pracy wygląda trochę jak apartamentowiec. Albo może to jest apartamentowiec? Nieważne. Przynajmniej dzięki Kawaharze mogę zrobić coś, co zawsze chciałem – wejść przez drzwi dla personelu!  
Nogi powoli odmawiają mi posłuszeństwa. Chce mi się rzygać. Do domu..  
Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że obawiam się szefa, którego nawet nie znam. Nie wiem czemu wyobraziłem go sobie jako gangstera który przed rozmową ze mną wciągnie kreskę na ożywienie. I który przyłoży mi spluwę do skroni, jak będę miał jakieś ale. Może lepiej nie mieć żadnych ale?  
Docieram do ostatniego pokoju na ostatnim piętrze. Ledwo, ale docieram. Ładnie tu – aż mi głupio, że myślałem, że to speluna, kompletny burdel.  
Pukam delikatnie. Ledwo się trzymam, to dziwnie by było, gdybym zaczął walić w drzwi jak oszalały.  
- Wejść! – słyszę stanowczy głos.  
Otwieram drzwi. Widzę faceta w garniaku, o delikatnych rysach twarzy i jasnobrązowych włosach. Gdzie ten gangster? Wygląda jak synalek prezesa ogromnej korporacji. Ciekawe, ile ma lat – dałbym mu szesnaście.  
Rozmowa nie zaczyna się od razu, bo ma jakaś ważną sprawę do załatwienia przez telefon. I niezbyt go to interesuje, że tu stoję.  
- No ja cię, cholera, przepraszam, ale gdzie są te, przepraszam, pieprzone szampany?! Proszę cię, przepraszam, kurwa, o jedną rzecz i nawet tego nie umiesz zrobić?! Jazda! Widzę cię tu o 19! Jedna klientka o suchych ustach, i, przepraszam, wylecisz na, przepraszam, zbity pysk!  
Nie wyraża się za to jak typowy prezes. Współczuję osobie, którą ochrzaniał.  
Wreszcie zwraca uwagę na mnie.  
- Ty jesteś tym, przepraszam, chłopaczkiem od sprzątacza?  
Zadziwiająco dużo przeprasza. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, więc tylko kiwam głową.  
_S_kinieniem dłoni wskazuje mi krzesło.  
- Postawię sprawę jasno. Nie chce mi się czytać twojego CV, bo, przepraszam, nie interesuje mnie, jaką szkołę skończyłeś i gdzie, przepraszam, pracowałeś wcześniej. Zadam ci kilka pytań, potem przejdziemy do konkretów. Przy okazji – jesteś tak wystraszony, że, przepraszam, pewnie nie przeczytałeś tabliczki na drzwiach i nie wiesz, jak się nazywam. Sakurai Ryo. Na dziewięćdziesiąt procent twój przyszły szef.  
Wstaje i nalewa sobie whisky. Czyli jednak to nie kreską rozluźnia się przed rozmową z interesantem. Tyle dobrze. Jak na kogoś, kto mnóstwo przeprasza, jest strasznie pewny siebie. Nie zna mnie, a już wie, że będę u niego pracował.  
Kiwam głową i co rusz przełykam ślinę. Niech to się już skończy..  
- Kontakty z dziewczynami?  
- Słucham?  
- Pytam, do cholery, czy masz jakiekolwiek i czy umiesz z nimi rozmawiać.  
- U-umiem. Chyba.  
- Chyba?  
Weź się w garść, Furihata, tu chodzi o twoją pracę!  
- Na pewno umiem!  
- O tym to się jeszcze przekonamy. – uśmiecha się szyderczo. Jakby chciał mi powiedzieć ,,Nawet z facetem nie umiesz rozmawiać, co dopiero z babą". Ja ci jeszcze pokażę!  
- Prawiczek?

Zabiję Kawaharę. Co to za facet? Czy on w ogóle ma prawo mnie o to pytać na rozmowie o pracę?  
Nic nie odpowiadam i kiwam głową. Nie będę mu się uzewnętrzniał na temat mojego mizernego życia seksualnego. No ale jednak jakieś tam było.  
- Tyle dobrze, przynajmniej jakbyś zdecydował, że chcesz zarabiać więcej, to żadna klientka cię nie rozprawiczy. – zarechotał.  
Mam szefa, który wygląda jak nastolatek, a jest kompletnym chamem. Przepraszam, będę miał.  
- Twój okres próbny trwa tydzień. Jeśli się sprawdzisz, to, przepraszam, początkowa stawka będzie wynosiła 30,000 yenów. Potem wszystko zależy od tego, jak będziesz się sprawdzał. _A_ teraz chodź ze mną. Coś ci pokażę.  
Wstaję i kierujęsię za nim w kierunku.. ściany. Z zdjęciami. Siedmioma wielkimi zdjęciami, na których są sami faceci. Przystojni, nie ukrywam.  
Nie rozumiem, po co ich oglądamy. Mam stwierdzić wyjątkowość ich urody czy co? Dla pracy wszystko. Do tego nie do końca ogarniam, o co chodzi z tymi cyferkami pod fotografiami.  
- To, na co patrzysz, to, przepraszam, siedmiu najlepszych facetów do, przepraszam, towarzystwa w tym mieście. Te cyferki, w które się tak wgapiasz, to ich rekordowe zarobki.  
.. Teraz to nabrało sensu. I tak mi szczęka opadła – pod zdjęciem jednego z nich jest sześć zer. Sześć. Zer!  
- Ten z sześcioma zerami to nasz numer jeden. Akashi _S_eijuuro. Nikt nie zrobił z tylu kobiet masochistek, co on. A wiele się tu już przewinęło.. Że nie wspomnę, jak bardzo lubią go wynajmować na oficjalne bankiety. Facet zna się na wszystkim i zagra każdego. Chodzący, przepraszam, pieprzony ideał. – mruknął na końcu mój szef, jakby z zazdrością.  
Obrócił się do mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. O co chodzi?  
- Nie mam czasu, by ci opisywać ich wyjątkowość czy wyjaśniać, w jaki sposób zarobili takie a nie inne kwoty. Chodzi o to, że mamy czołową trójkę. I któryś z tych, przepraszam, uroczych panów zostanie twoim 'Starszym Bratem'.  
- Przepraszam, ale ja nie chcę mieć brata.. – zacząłem nieśmiało. No bo co ma znaczyć starszy brat w takim środowisku?  
- To inaczej. Chodziło mi o mentora – osobę, która wszystkiego cię nauczy. Wielu rzeczy o kobietach jeszcze nie wiesz, a powinieneś. Twój mentor przez pierwszy miesiąc, przepraszam, prowadzi cię za rączkę i stara się, żebyś nie popełnił żadnej wtopy. Potem, jak już, przepraszam, wspomniałem wcześniej – wszystko zależy od ciebie. Pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy – przyjmujemy tu każdego, ale nie każdy wytrzymuje tu długo. Tej siódemce się udało – pojęli piękno i istotę pana do towarzystwa. – powiedział z dumą. Pewnie tych pierwszych trenował osobiście.  
Wróciliśmy do pozycji siedzącej – ja na krzesełko, on na gigantyczny fotel prezesa. Sam chciałbym na takim siadać. Nalał mi whisky. Dla mnie to trochę pechowo – akurat za nią nie przepadam..  
Zrobiłem łyk i z trudem stłumiłem skrzywienie. Ohyda.  
- To.. może.. mógłbym wiedzieć, jaki dokładnie mam wybór? – jestem już trochę mniej przestraszony. Wszystko teraz wydaje się takie.. jasne. Proste.  
- Oczywiście, że, przepraszam, możesz. Nawet powinieneś. Numer drugi to Kise Ryota. Byłby pierwszy, ale nie za dobrze radzi sobie z niektórymi kobietami. Ma tak piękną twarz, że może powiedzieć klientce, że wygląda jak gówno, a ta mu, przepraszam, jeszcze podziękuje, bo będzie tak oczarowana. Facet jest tak energiczny, że czasem się zastanawiam, czy, przepraszam, czegoś nie bierze. Istne słońce. Nie mów przy nim o małżeństwie – jest w trakcie rozwodu z żoną. Dowiedziała się o jego pracy. Pfff. Na kasę to leci, ale zarabiać sama nie będzie. Od tej pory nie przyjmujemy do tej pracy żonatych. Faktycznie powiedziałem, że każdy może – każdy, tylko nie żonaty. Rozumiesz, dla zabezpieczenia – potem nam żony trują dupę, grożą, nasyłają na nas policję, skarbówkę, skaranie, przepraszam, boskie.  
Uważnie go słucham i tak się zastanawiam.. Matko, tu chyba sami ciekawi ludzie pracują..  
Upił łyk swojej whisky i przeszedł do opowieści o numerze trzecim.  
- Numer trzeci – Aomine Daiki. – mój przyszły szef lekko się skrzywił. Nie lubił go? – Przepraszam, menda jakich mało, leni się, spóźnia.  
- Em.. przepraszam, to.. jak to się stało, że..  
- ..jest trzeci? Emituje aurę samca alfa, dlatego. Żadnej nie przepuści. Jak idzie do klientki, to ona już wie. Czuje. Że będzie jego. I żadna nie wyjdzie od niego, przepraszam, niezadowolona. Na bankiety i wesela się nie nadaje, za to do całej reszty – jak najbardziej.  
A. 'Cała reszta, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli'.  
- To tyle. Staw się tu jutro o tej samej porze. Dobrze się zastanów nad swoim mentorem – każdy z nich jest inny, mają inne możliwości czasowe i charaktery. Ale na pewno czegoś się od nich nauczysz.  
Nawet, przepraszam, nie myśl, żeby nie przyjść – jestem zajętym człowiekiem. Nie przyjdziesz? Nie masz pracy. I twoja kochana sprzątaczka, która cię, przepraszam, zarekomendowała, też nie.

* * *

Wyszedłem z kompletnym mętlikiem w głowie. Rzeczywiście, mam okazję sporo zarobić i dużo się nauczyć, ale ta cała sprawa z mentorami, o, przepraszam 'starszymi braćmi', charakter tej roboty, to, ile się muszę nastarać.. Bo o wygląd będę musiał zadbać tak, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Jak to mój przyszły szefunio ujął ,,masz wyglądać tak, żeby twoja, przepraszam, była cię na ulicy nie poznała!"  
No i do tego wszystko wskazuje na to, że będę musiał zostać doskonałym mówcą. Skoro mój poprzednik wyleciał, bo się jąkał..  
A, i mam zakaz związków. Jakichkolwiek. Myślę, że jakoś to przeżyję – i tak będę tam pracował tylko jakiś czas, żeby odłożyć i mieć czym zapłacić za studia i akademik. I, jak to mówi Fukuda, 'mieć co do gara włożyć'.  
Najgorsza jest kwestia mentora – kogo mam wybrać? Każdy z nich na pewno ma jakieś wady czy przykre nawyki. Chyba nie będę w stanie zasnąć do jutra.  
Muszę przemyśleć wszelkie za i przeciw. Sadysta i perfekcjonista, zabójczo przystojny rozwodnik czy samiec alfa – kogo wybrać..  
Nie wiem, czy nie będę żałował, że podjąłem się tej pracy. Z braku innych opcji.

* * *

przepraszam  
przepraszam  
przepraszam  
ja nie wiem, co mnie naszło, nie wiem, co to jest. chciałam wreszcie zrobić cos z fabułą, a wyszło.. parodiowo. jak to ja.  
to wszystko wyżej to kwintesencja mojej popieprzonej osoby Q_Q biedny furi chciał tylko znaleźć pracę a ja mu zrobiłam cos takiego.. ;-;  
nie zdecydowałam jeszcze, jakie będą paringi. ale jakies będą. na pewno.


	2. Chapter 2

Po powrocie do domu pierwsze, co decyduję się zrobić, to rzucenie kością. Powinienem się umyć i coś zjeść, ale nie mam do tego głowy. Muszę pilnie wybrać mentora. Nie bardzo umiem się zdecydować. Przemawia do mnie ten cały.. jak mu tam było.. Kouki, ty i twoja pamięć do nazwisk.. A, tak, Akashi. Mógłbym dzięki niemu zajść naprawdę daleko, ale nieco przeszkadza mi fakt, że jest sadystą. Strach się bać, jeszcze się gdzieś pomylę, powiem coś nie tak i oberwę pejczem po tyłku. Nigdy mi się to nie przytrafiło, ale wątpię, żeby to było przyjemne doświadczenie. A jeśli mało tego będzie mi kazał nie wiem, liczyć do dziesięciu? Będę miał traumę na całe życie i wynajmę przyjaciela za pieniądze, bo nie będę w stanie normalnie żyć? Mamo, ja nie chcę! Aczkolwiek nie wątpię, że Akashi to ciekawa osoba. Coś musiał mieć w sobie, skoro zaszedł tak daleko.  
Ogólnie rzecz biorąc wychodzi na to, że moja nauka stałaby się prosta i przyjemna, gdybym wybrał Kise. Z opowieści szefa nie wygląda na złego człowieka, chociaż.. jego rozwód z żoną trochę mnie martwi. Nie powinien, to nie moja sprawa. Ale niestety gdy słyszę o cudzym rozwodzie, to włącza mi się trochę tryb detektywa-psychologa i zaczynam się zastanawiać nad powodami, dla których dochodzi do tak przykrego aktu. Może zrobił swojej żonie coś gorszego niż to, że zdecydował się wykonywać taką pracę? Tak naprawdę jest psychiczny i odetnie mi penisa gdy będę spał? Albo ma inną orientację i to ten fakt tak boli jego żonę?! Tyle możliwości.. No i poza rozwodem, to jak zerknąłem na jego zdjęcie, to mnie oślepiło. Przysięgam, Moriyama może się przy nim schować i udawać, że nie istnieje. Czy klientki przy nim będą mnie w ogóle zauważać? Czaruje samą twarzą, do cholery. Ja nigdy nie będę tak umiał.  
.. Albo może kupię białą maskę i na nią przykleję jego gigantyczną fotografię? Kise nr. 2 i te sprawy, co dwóch to nie jeden w końcu. Tylko czy nikt nie pomyśli, że do reszty mi odbiło? Chciałbym jednak zachować swoje resztki zdrowego rozsądku.  
Aomine nie wchodzi w grę. Nie poddaję w wątpliwość jego samczości ani tego, że zapewne jest władcą stada i bogiem seksu (albo może poddaję? Nie mogę tego jednogłośnie stwierdzić, nie spaliśmy ze sobą przecież), tylko.. ja nie mam aż tak luźnego podejścia do spraw seksu. Nie wyobrażam sobie po prostu nie tylko sypiania z obcą babą, ale jeszcze brania od niej za to kasy. Faktycznie jestem biednym i poniekąd zdesperowanym studentem, ale posiadam jeszcze jakieś granice. Mizerne, ale posiadam. Na dodatek staram się myśleć głową, a nie penisem.  
Nie ma na co czekać. Rzucam. Jak wypadnie 1-2, to biorę sadystę, jak 3-4, to pięknego rozwodnika który sprawi, że będę przy nim znikał, jak 5-6, to biorę prawdopodobnego seksoholika który nawet nie chcę wiedzieć czego konkretnie mnie nauczy.  
Nie muszę długo oczekiwać wyniku. Wgapiam się przez chwilę w kość do gry i już wiem. Teraz tylko czas ogłosić szefowi 'moją' decyzję. Poniekąd to zawstydzające, że o moim życiu decyduje kawałek białego plastiku z kropeczkami.

* * *

Jest inaczej niż wczoraj. Idę spokojnie. Już wiem, gdzie iść, co powiedzieć..  
..Pewnie, że nie wiem! Nogi trzęsą mi się jeszcze bardziej, to teraz są jakieś kompletne galaretki. Nawet nie umiem się cieszyć z wejścia dla personelu, bo cały czas myślę, czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję. Bo co, jeśli wybrałem beznadziejną osobę tylko dlatego, że kość mi tak kazała, a ja sam bardzo pochopnie oceniłem pozostałe dwie? Grażynko, gdybyś tylko mogła mi teraz polać moje standardowe pięć kieliszków!  
Dobra, dobra, Kouki, uspokój się, klata plecy barki wszystko prosto, nie boimy się, nic nam nie zrobią, a nasz starszy brat okaże się niespotykanie miłą osobą. Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem spóźniony – zapomniałem telefonu. Wiem mniej więcej, która jest godzina, bo starsze panie po drodze mi powiedziały. Nie zapominając poprosić o przeprowadzenie ich przez ulicę.  
Nigdy nie odmawiam. Mogę być męską.. nie wymówię tego nawet.. wróć, mogę być panem do towarzystwa, która stracił swoją dawną dumę i planuje sprzedawać swój urok osobisty zdesperowanym paniom, ale nigdy nie będę chamem.  
Tym razem do drzwi mojego przepraszającego szefuńcia pukam stanowczo. Niech wie, że już się nie boję.  
- Przepraszam, panowie, to chyba nasz, przepraszam, nowy nabytek. Wejść!  
Panowie?! Jacy panowie? To jakaś jego mafia, czy co? Goryle? Zleją mnie? Zaraz ja sam się zleję ze strachu!  
Otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Po tym, co widzę, mam ochotę wyjść. Nie wspomniałem, że mój szefunio ma obok biurka przeuroczą, wielką kanapę. Sam nie zwróciłem na to zbyt dużej uwagi.  
Dzisiaj o tym wspominam, bo na tej wielkiej, przeuroczej kanapie, siedzi trzech niebywale przystojnych facetów i mój szef. Chryste. Muszę ogłosić swoją decyzję przy nich?! Nie omieszkam wspomnieć, że na żywo naprawdę wyglądają zabójczo.  
Mój szef otwiera usta. Początkowo, by coś powiedzieć, a potem już ze zdziwienia. Od razu podbiega do mnie wysoki blondyn, chwyta moją dłoń i zaczyna nią wymachiwać. Chyba w jego ocenie ma to być uścisk ręki.  
- Furihatacchi, prawda?! Miło cię poznać! Nazywam się Kise i liczę, że zostanę twoim starszym bratem! Obyś wytrwał tutaj dłużej niż ten poprzedni. Jakbyś potrzebował kiedykolwiek pomocy, przytulenia, alkoholu, czegokolwiek to pamiętaj, na mnie zawsze możesz liczyć, a z tym przytuleniem to już w ogól..  
- Ryouta, nie strasz go. Teraz to już na pewno cię nie wybierze. – niski, ostry głos przynależący do numeru jeden (nie dziwię się, że wśród jego klientek jest tyle masochistek – facet poważnie wygląda, jakby miał ochotę przełożyć kogoś przez kolano. Może ma?) przerywa wywód i upomina jednego z moich kandydatów na 'starszego brata'. Swojemu szefowi muszę przyznać jedno – prawdomówność. Nie kłamał, gdy mówił, że Kise jest bardzo energiczny.  
- Eeeech? A Akashicchi to jak zwykle wredny!  
Uśmiecham się słabo.  
- Nic się nie stało. I tak już jestem przerażony.  
Numer jeden wstaje i sam ściska moją dłoń. Trzeba przyznać, że jak na osobę niewiele wyższą ode mnie ma niebywale mocny uścisk.  
- Nie masz czego się bać. Dopilnuję, by nigdy nie stała ci się żadna krzywda. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na utratę kolejnego pracownika. I nie łudź się, młodszy bracie – wybierzesz mnie. – spojrzenie Akashiego mnie przeszywa. Przeraża. Zastanawia. Przepełnia niepokojem. To właśnie lubią w nim jego klientki? No i ta pewność siebie.. Trochę mnie to irytuje, bo decyzja powinna należeć do mnie.  
Ostatnią osobą, która decyduje się na pokaz kultury osobistej oraz wstanie i przywitanie się, jest numer trzeci. Już sam jego wzrost mnie przeraża – jest o głowę wyższy ode mnie. Nie ściska mi ręki – po prostu ziewa i spogląda na mnie ze znudzeniem. No i gdzie w nim ta boskość i sam seks? Nie rozumiem.  
- Mów mi Aomine, a ich nie słuchaj. To dom wariatów i wszyscy są zdrowo pierdolnięci. Poza mną, oczywiście – ja jestem po prostu zajebisty. Nie będę cię prowadził za rączkę, ale nauczę cię, jak zadowalać kobiety. BARDZO zadowalać. Grać w kosza też cię mogę nauczyć, choć w tej pracy raczej ci się to nie przyda.  
Cofam com powiedział o pokazie kultury osobistej.  
Szef, Kise i Akashi spoglądają na niego z irytacją. Mamusiu, oni wszyscy się tu zaraz pozabijają!  
- Aominecchi, chyba będziemy musieli porozmawiać..  
- Dołączę się do tej rozmowy. Kultura twojego języka napawa mnie odrazą. – spokojnie, acz chłodno upomina go Akashi.  
Aomine już wygląda na przerażonego, ale czarę goryczy przelewają słowa szefa.  
- Masz szlaban na seks przez tydzień, i jedziesz, przepraszam, na dwa wesela.  
- Sakurai, oszalałeś?!  
- Jeszcze słowo i, przepraszam, pojadę ci po pensji.  
Cichnie i tylko mruczy pod nosem ,,A matka gadała, że zawsze trzeba mówić prawdę.."  
Szef odpala cygaro i zaciąga się głęboko. Chciałbym się roześmiać, bo moi trzej przyszli 'starsi bracia', to naprawdę ciekawa gromadka, ale raczej mi nie wypada.  
I w końcu dostaję pytanie, którego tak się bałem.  
- To, przepraszam cię bardzo, który?  
By zyskać trochę na czasie decyduję się grać nierozgarniętego idiotę.  
- Ale co 'który'?  
Widzę pulsującą żyłkę na czole mojego szefa. Nie jest dobrze.  
- Nie mamy czasu na twoje, przepraszam, gierki. Mów mi teraz, w tej chwili, kogo wybierasz. Albo, przepraszam, zgaszę ci to cygaro na czole. Wiesz, jacy jesteśmy, przepraszam, zajęci?! Jeszcze muszę zadzwonić do twojego akademika i przetransportować tu twoje rzeczy, a oni muszą iść do pracy!  
- Eeee.. Yyyy.. – niedobrze, przestaję być komunikatywny. I jak to – przetransportować moje rzeczy? Niby gdzie mam mieszkać? I nie będę mógł nawet pożegnać się z Fukudą? Ale ja chcę! To mój brat, sztama na wieczność! Nie mogę go tak bez słowa zostawić!  
- Zlituj się, przepraszam! No który, do cholery?! – zaczyna krzyczeć. Jeszcze gorzej.  
- A.. K.. K.. K..  
- Akashi?  
Tracę rozum, nerwowo kręcę głową i mówię w jeszcze większych nerwach:  
- A.. A Kise wybieram, hahaha! To chciałem powiedzieć!  
Szef kiwa głową, zaciąga się po raz kolejny i składa mojemu wybranemu przez nerwy starszemu bratu gratulacje. Ten z kolei nie wytrzymuje, rzuca mi się na szyję i zaczyna mi dziękować, że wybrałem akurat jego.  
Numer jeden prycha z niezadowoleniem. Numer trzy wzdycha, mówiąc, iż 'przynajmniej jeden wrzód na dupie mniej, a w ogóle to współczuje'.  
Jak się okazuje, pierwszym zadaniem mojego 'starszego brata' jest oprowadzenie mnie po budynku i zaprowadzenie do służbowego mieszkania. Tak – nawet nie zacząłem obsługiwać klientek, a już mam gdzie mieszkać. Pierwszy krok do lepszego życia. Wiem też, dlaczego Akashiemu i Kise tak zależało na otrzymaniu ucznia – ich pensja w momencie pozyskania 'młodszego brata' jest podwojona. Czuję się jak pionek w świecie biznesu.  
To wszystko dzieje się za szybko. W tej chwili chcę tylko rzucić się na byle jakie łóżko i zapomnieć, że istnieję.  
Ale nie mogę. Bo czeka mnie zwiedzanie wszystkiego z Kise. Mam nadzieję, że pokaże mi drogę do jakiegoś firmowego baru. Albo łóżka. Bez dwuznaczności proszę – w żadnym razie nie planuję się odnajdywać w tymże łóżku razem z nim.

* * *

Muszę przyznać, że to miejsce jest.. wielkie. Łatwo się tu pogubić. Kise żartuje, że jakbym miał problemy z nawigacją, to może mi założyć obrożę i smycz, i, że słodko bym wyglądał.  
Miejsce, w którym przyjmuje się klientki, wygląda jak typowe, hotelowe lobby. Pełno tu kanap, leci klasyczna muzyka, jest nawet pianino. Czuję, jakbym trafił do zupełnie innego świata. Świata bogactwa, przepychu, atrakcyjności. Po prostu.. jak patrzę na to wszystko, to myślę, że nigdzie nie znalazłbym lepszego miejsca na randkę z dziewczyną. Dowiaduję się od mojego starszego brata, że cała ich 'siódemka wspaniałych' ma swoje własne miejsca. Pokazuje mi jego, czy też raczej – nasze. Bo jak się okazało, przez kilka dni będę go obserwował w pracy. Nie powstrzymam się od picia – nasza kanapa i nasz stoliczek mieszczą się tuż przy barku.  
- A twojej.. ym.. pani nie będzie to przeszkadzało? – powinienem ją określić jako klientkę, ale jakoś mi dziwnie. Nie wyobrażam sobie traktować kobiety tak.. przedmiotowo. Chyba będę do tego zmuszony.  
- Hahaha, pewnie, że nie! Wręcz punktujemy w ich oczach, jeśli przyjmujemy uczniów. Uważają, że to urocze, jak siedzi sobie taki niewinny chłopaczek i robi notatki. Pobudzają ich.. no.. jakby to ująć.. rozumiesz, dają takie poczucie matki, chęci opieki.  
- Masz na myśli instynkty macierzyńskie? – pomogę mu i wyręczę go intelektualnie. Przydam się przynajmniej w ten sposób.  
- O, to, to! Furicchi, jesteś całkiem bystry, a nie wyglądasz! To znaczy, jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to nic, tylko bym cię tulił, bo jesteś tak przerażony i uroczy jednocześnie. Chodź do wujaszka! – wyciąga ramiona przed siebie.  
Grzecznie odmawiam, przypominam, że nie jest moim wujaszkiem, tylko starszym bratem, i proszę, by oprowadził mnie dalej. Nie ukrywam, troszkę się jąkam – jego też zaczynam się bać. Nie opuszcza mnie wrażenie, że jestem przez niego podrywany. Dowiaduję się, że jestem nudny.  
Ale mój starszy brat nie zwalnia kroku i prowadzi mnie do drzwi niedaleko barku. To wygląda jak.. zaplecze?  
Nie jest nim. To bardziej garderoba. Od razu przypomniały mi się ,, showgirls" – toaletki, perfumy, pełno ubrań. I.. m-m-m-mało tego.. – pełno facetów! Pełno patrzących na mnie, przebierających się albo perfumujących facetów! Chcę do domu, od tego natłoku spojrzeń już mi niedobrze.  
- Cześć wszystkim! Przywitajcie mojego braciszka, Furicchiego. No, Furicchi, przedstaw się! – Kise wchodzi do środka jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pewnie, nie ma czym się przejmować. Ale JA mam.  
- Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz oprowadzając swojego ucznia. Ciesz się, póki możesz – w końcu wybrał cię tylko przez nerwy, Ryouta. To tylko kwestia czasu, nim twoje życie stanie się nieustającą symfonią bólu, twój braciszek od ciebie odejdzie i pójdzie tam, gdzie jego miejsce było od początku – przy mnie.  
Kise nie przestaje się uśmiechać. Nie przeraziło go to?  
- Akashicchi, nie umiesz przegrywać.  
- A ty po dzisiejszej nocy nie będziesz miał jąder. Osobiście ci je odetnę.  
- Ale za coooo?  
- Za życie.  
- Ale jak mi odetniesz jądra to moja żona na rozwodzie wszystkim powie, że jestem impotentem! Jak ja będę z tym żył?! Media się dowiedzą! – jęczy Kise.  
- Ryouta, co mnie obchodzi twój rozwód?  
Zrobiło się groźnie. Ale zostawiłem ich samych sobie i zacząłem witać się z resztą. Przedstawili mi się prawie wszyscy, nie wiem jednak, czy będę w stanie zapamiętać ich nazwiska.  
- Kundelku, nie ruszaj moich pornosików albo się policzymy. – grozi Aomine.  
- Nie będę, obiecuję.  
- Jesteś strasznie niski, Fari-chin ~ Mógłbym cię tak o, wziąć i zgnieść. Chcesz ciasteczko? – pyta ten dwumetrowy koleś.. Murasakibara mu tam chyba było. Biorę ciasteczko i przypominam, że nazywam się Furihata. Nie reaguje, skupia się na wiązaniu krawata. Właśnie, wspomniałem już, że mówiąc 'pełno ubrań' miałem na myśli garniaki? Poważnie. Oni tu wszyscy chodzą w garniakach. Przeróżnych. Strasznie drogich. I wyglądają jak bogaci biznesmeni.  
- Jaki jest twój znak zodiaku, nowy? I to nie tak, że mnie to obchodzi. – ua, wyczuwam typowe tsundere.  
- _Skorpion._  
- Jesteśmy niekompatybilni. – Eee, to nie zostaniemy kumplami od kieliszka, na śmierć i życie? A tak bardzo na to liczyłem! - Nie podchodź do mnie i nie ruszaj moich szczęśliwych przedmiotów. Ale przy okazji – twoim lucky itemem na dzisiaj jest piwo. Tylko sobie nie myśl, że cię ostrzegam – nie dbam o to, czy coś ci się stanie.  
Tak, tak. Ale z tym lucky itemem mnie zainteresował – zupełnie jakby Oha-Asa wiedziała, czego potrzebuję na odstresowanie. To potem.  
Kolejną osobą, która decyduje się poświęcić mi minutę uwagi, jest.. przepraszam, przełknę ślinę.. ten wysoki facet, ma podwójne brwi.. Podchodzi do mnie.. Wygląda, jakby chciał mi spuścić manto..  
Mamo, tato, kocham was.. Kawahara, Fukuda, zostawiam wam moją kolekcję mang Naruto.. Czytajcie sobie do woli..  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu jednak uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nazywa się Kagami. Grzecznie ściskam jego rękę, nie przestając się bać. Nie ufam niczemu, co ma nienaturalne brwi. Moja była malowała swoje, miała dwie czarne krechy i nie była zbytnio normalna. Ani wierna.  
- Nowy, sprawuj się dobrze! Wszyscy tu na Ciebie liczymy.  
Odetchnąłem z ulgą jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.  
- Dobry wieczór, Furihata-kun. Miło cię poznać.  
.. To głos w mojej głowie? Rozejrzałem się, ale nikogo nie zobaczyłem.  
- Furihata-kun, stoję za tobą.  
Obróciłem się i zamarłem na chwilę. Ten facet chyba znika na zawołanie.  
- A.. haha.. Ciebie też, yy.. yym.. – no, Furi, dajesz, zabłyśnij, przecież wiesz, jak się nazywa! Jego nazwisko chyba brzmiało jakoś.. Na K.. Kur.. Furi, nie przeklinaj! Kar.. Już wiem.  
- Karuko-kun! – wołam z dumą, że mi się udało.  
Mój chwilowy rozmówca przechyla głowę i spogląda na mnie z niespotykanym smutkiem. Co zrobiłem nie tak?  
- Nazywam się Kuroko, już ci się przedstawiałem..  
- Karuko, ahahahahahhahahaha, dobre! – rechocze Aomine.  
- Hmpf. Banda idiotów. – poprawia okulary na nosie miłośnik horoskopów i mój niedoszły przyjaciel.  
- K-Karuko.. Dowaliłeś, nowy! – 'chwali' mnie Kagami.  
- Zróbcie cooś, bo Aka-chin zaraz zabije Kise-china.. Ale upierdliwi..  
Obrazek jest całkiem komiczny. Tak bardzo, jak tylko komiczne może być oglądanie, jak jedna osoba wysłuchuje reprymendy od drugiej. Ratuję swojego starszego brata, przypominając mu, że musi mi jeszcze pokazać drogę do mojego moje mieszkania. Akashi puszcza go, sycząc 'Policzymy się później'. Nawet ja zaczynam się bać. Mój 'starszy brat' wygląda, jakby miał mi się rzucić na szyję po raz kolejny tego dnia.  
Żegnamy się z całą resztą i opuszczamy tą.. garderobę. Nie wiem, jak inaczej to określić. Nadal przypominają mi się 'showgirls'.  
Jedno muszę powiedzieć – nie dziwię się, że są tacy popularni wśród dziewczyn. Uświadomiłem sobie, że zawsze chciałem być przystojnym, pewnym siebie facetem. Oby mi się udało to osiągnąć..

* * *

Kompletnie wykończony odbieram klucze od Kise i dowiaduję się, że 'widzimy się później'. Pewnie chodzi mu o obserwacje. Promienieję szczęściem, że będę oglądał, jak niebywale przystojny facet podrywa jakąś niespełnioną kobietę po czterdziestce.  
Nie. Nie promienieję. Znowu popadnę w kompleksy, już to widzę.  
Wchodzę do swojego tymczasowego lokum i jednak promienieję. Wykańczająca zmienność nastrojów godna niejednej kobiety, co? Ale nieważne. Mieszkam w luksusach! To już nie jest jeden ciasny pokoik w akademiku – to apartament! Najprawdziwszy!  
W jednej chwili zapominam o swoim wykończeniu, i nie zważając na pudła z akademika, które muszę rozpakować, biegam po mieszkaniu jak oszalały i napawam się pięknym widokiem.  
Nie mogłem prosić o więcej – mam wielką wannę, pełną lodówkę która nie płacze ani nie krzyczy z powodu swojej zawartości, plazmę, cudownie miękką kanapę, wszystko o czym marzą biedni studenci mojego pokroju.  
Wiem, jaką cenę będę musiał za to zapłacić i ile się napocić przy udawaniu kogoś kompletnie innego i zmianie wyglądu, ale nie czas teraz o tym myśleć. Skupię się na pozytywach zaistniałej sytuacji – w końcu to od zawsze pomagało mi przetrwać.  
Gdy troszkę ochłonąłem, wziąłem się za rozpakowywanie swoich klamotów. Całkiem sporo tego mam, muszę przyznać – trochę mi to zajmie..  
Mój szef musi być wielką szychą, by w ciągu kilku godzin przeprowadzić mnie z akademika. Kurczę, nawet nie wiem w jakich godzinach miałbym pracować. Mam nadzieję, że wieczornych – nie mogę olać studiów tylko dlatego, że muszę podrywać desperatki.  
Po półtorej godziny kończę i rzucam się na łóżko. Nazwę je Bożenka. Będziemy mieli długi i wyczerpujący romans. Tylko ja i Bożenka oraz noc, a zaczniemy już od dzisiaj..  
Chciałbym zacząć już teraz, ale nie mogę. Wygląda na to, że ktoś dobija się do moich drzwi.


	3. Chapter 3

Cholibka, nie spodziewałem się odwiedzin.  
Otwieram drzwi, i nie mogę się nadziwić. Przede mną stoi Kise. Z szampanem. Już zachwiany. Musiał sporo wypić..  
- Em, p-przepraszam, ale.. co tu robisz? – pytam tępo.  
- Jak to co, przecież ci mówiłem, że widzimy się późnieeej! – odpowiada wesoło i nie prosząc o pozwolenie, wpycha się do mojego nowego lokum. A, czyli mówiąc później miał na myśli ' jak się trochę uchleję i będę potrzebował towarzystwa'.  
Wybaczę mu. W końcu ma alkohol – moje ukojenie, którego teraz potrzebuję. Dobra, łóżka jeszcze bardziej, ale nie chciałbym się pożreć z moim mentorem i go wypraszać – to nie za grzeczne, a nie potrzebuję konfliktów już na pierwszy dzień.  
Obejmuję go w pasie i doprowadzam do kanapy. Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mieszka, no i nie wygląda jakby sam potrafił wrócić do siebie. O nic nie pytam.  
- Furicchi.. P-przepraszam, że ja tak ten.. się wprosiłem.. Ale poważnie potrzebuję z kimś pogadać.. Nikt inny nie chciał mi otworzyć drzwi.. – bełkocze. Robi mi się go trochę żal, więc cicho siadam obok niego i czekam, aż zacznie mówić. Choć domyślam się, o co chodzi.  
- Ta pinda żąda ode mnie alimentów. Też byłem idiotą.. Żeby się żenić z kimś takim..  
- Przepraszam, na dziecko?  
Wytrzeszcza oczy, po czym zaczyna się śmiać. Oglądanie pijanych ludzi jest poniekąd interesujące – mają ciekawe reakcje.  
- Żartujesz? W życiu nie trzasnąłbym dzieciaka komuś takiemu. Poza tym jestem za młody na bycie ojcem, może nie wyglądam, ale mam tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata. Na siebie żąda, pazerna suka.  
Jak na tak pozytywną osobę nie wyraża się za dobrze o kobietach. Chociaż może faktycznie jego żona na to zasłużyła.  
- Nie żeń się. – mamrocze.  
- Nie myślę o tym jak na razie, ale nie ukrywam, że chciałbym.  
- Wiesz.. Ja właściwie uważam, że kobiety są wspaniałe. Kocham je. Poważnie. Wszystkie. Poza moją żoną.. Na początku.. Wziąłem tą pracę tylko dlatego, że moja ukochana żonka żądała coraz więcej. Nieważne, gdzie pracowałem – jej było ciągle mało pieniędzy. A ciągle ją kochałem, więc.. nawet nie zauważyłem, że popadała z dnia na dzień w coraz większy materializm.  
Zaczynałem mu coraz bardziej współczuć. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby było coś gorszego, niż pazerna baba żądająca forsy. A ty się starasz i nawet sprzedajesz sam siebie, byle jej dogodzić.  
- Utrzymywała, że jej to nie obchodzi, co robię. Bylebym dobrze zarabiał. Po czym.. hahahaha, po czym zażądała rozwodu! Uznała, że dorobi się dużo więcej, posądzając mnie o alimenty. Mało tego – wszystko chce mi zabrać. Dom, samochód, nawet psa sobie, pinda, zostawiła. A za tydzień mam rozprawę.. – pociągnął kolejny łyk szampana. Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo cierpi.  
A on opowiadał dalej. Dużo. I długo. O tym, jak bardzo byli w sobie zakochani w liceum, jak się dla niej starał, jak mógł mieć każdą.. Irytowały mnie trochę te przechwałki, ale nie przerywałem. Still better love story than Twilight. Chciało mi się już spać. Podpiłem trochę od niego – alkohol mnie rozbudza.  
- Furicchi.. pociesz mnie. – poprosił.  
Tym nie byłem zdziwiony. Może nie zachowywał się jak stuprocentowy facet, ale gdzieś tam w głębi duszy na pewno chciał, żeby ktoś go zapewnił ,,Będzie dobrze, stary" i poklepał po ramieniu.  
Tak też zrobiłem. Niezbyt dojrzale, przyznaję – ale z braku innych opcji na tą chwilę nie miałem innego pomysłu.  
- Nie tak, Furicchi..  
- To jak? – pytam. Jak inaczej jeden facet może pocieszyć drugiego?  
Nawet mi nie odpowiada. Obejmuje mnie mocno, po czym uderza mnie silny odór alkoholu – bo Kise z całej siły wpija mi się w usta. Moje zdziwienie nie zna granic. To ja Cię wpuszczam, wysłuchuję, szanuję, nawet z tobą piję a ty mnie molestujesz?! Nie jesteśmy już braćmi!  
- P-przest.. – próbuję go powstrzymać, ale się nie daje. Czuję jego język tam, gdzie go być nie powinno – w moich ustach.  
Wcześniej miałem tylko wątpliwości, że mnie podrywa. Teraz to już jestem tego pewien. Nadal próbuję go odepchnąć, ale jak na faceta o tak szczupłej figurze ma sporo siły.  
Popycha mnie w głąb kanapy, nie przestając mnie całować. Błagam, niech mnie ktoś uratuje..  
Przeszedł na kolejny poziom i próbuje mnie rozebrać. Dobra, rozebrać to za dużo powiedziane – pcha mi się z łapami pod koszulkę. Jezus Maria.  
Boże, jeśli istniejesz, uratuj mnie.. Chcę go szanować.. Nie chcę opowiadać potem komuś, że w pierwszym dniu przyjścia do pracy molestował mnie seksualnie inny facet.  
Nagle czuję, jak jego zęby mocno obijają się o moje. Otwieram oczy. I zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to sen, czy jestem w jakimś kiepskim filmie, czy co?  
- Oszalałeś do reszty?! – mój niedoszły molestator pyta swojego oprawcę. Jeśli dochodzę do poprawnych wniosków na podstawie tego, co widzę, to mój wybawiciel strzelił mu w łeb patelnią.  
- Ja Ciebie mógłbym zapytać o to samo, Ryouta. – tak. Mój wybawiciel to Akashi. Ma facet wyczucie, nie powiem. Lepszego momentu na przyjście nie mógł sobie wybrać.  
- Chciałem tylko trochę czułości od Furicchiego, to wszystko, noooo! – jęczy Kise.  
Akashi wzdycha z irytacją. Oby tylko mi się tutaj nie pozabijali. Mam bardzo ładne dywaniki, poza tym boję się przesłuchań na komisariacie.  
- Kouki, na drugi raz po prostu go nie wpuszczaj. Ryouta po pijaku dobierze się do każdego, kto tylko otworzy mu drzwi, a rano niczego nie pamięta. Ale tym razem mu przypomnę. – uświadamia mnie.  
Dobra, nie pójdę na policję i nie odejdę. Przynajmniej na razie. On miał rację, mówiąc, że będzie mnie strzegł.. Tylko dlaczego to robi, skoro go nie wybrałem? Chce mieć pewność, że nie odejdę?  
- Nieprawda, Akashicchi. Tobie też mogę dać trochę miłości! – a to ci zdradliwy molestator, teraz do mojego wybawiciela będzie się dobierał! Proszę patelnię, moja kolej by mu przywalić.  
- Nie, dziękuję. Wstawaj, pójdziesz ze mną.  
- Będziesz mnie pocieszał prywatnie? Jesteś taki słodziutki, Akashicchi! – cieszy się z niewiadomo czego Kise. No i gdzie ta patelnia? A, leży na podłodze.  
Na to Akashi już nie odpowiada. Po prostu chwyta go za koszulę, zwleka z kanapy siłą, po czym ciągnie za krawat w kierunku drzwi. Brutalny, nie powiem.  
- Ale Akashicchii, ja tu zostanę ~ Co ja poradzę! Chłopaczki, dziewczynki, bruneci, blondynki, ja wszystkich całooooować chcęęęę..  
Roześmiałbym się, ale nadal jestem trochę wystraszony. Niecodziennie ktoś tak po prostu po pijaku zaczyna się do ciebie dobierać.  
Akashi przed wyjściem obraca się w moją stronę, i z jakimś dziwnym uśmieszkiem mówi do mnie:  
- Pilnuj się, Kouki. Nigdy nie wiesz, który wilk się do ciebie dobierze.  
I tak po prostu mnie opuścił razem z Kise, który zmienił swoją piękną pieśń o całowaniu na zawodzenie o prywatkach.  
Ja nie mogę. Gdybym wiedział, że moje życie tak się zmieni w ciągu dwóch dni, to nie wiem, czy nadal zdecydowałbym się na tą pracę. Teraz już na serio się boję. Nie wiem, jak jutro spojrzę Kise w twarz. Potem się nad tym zastanowię. Jak na razie czeka mnie gorący romans z Bożenką, moim łóżkiem.

* * *

Bożenka jest strasznie wygodna. Mój romans z nią trwał aż do popołudnia, bo byłem kompletnie wyczerpany. W życiu tyle nie spałem.  
Najgorsze jest to, że za niedługo muszę stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości i wyjść obserwować mojego molestatora w pracy. Ciekawe, czy Akashi mu przypomniał.  
Temu drugiemu też muszę stawić czoła – do teraz pamiętam jego słowa o dobierających się wilkach.  
Nadal czuję się jak owieczka. Tylko, że wolałbym w tej chwili być na jakieś łące z innymi, biednymi jak ja owieczkami, niż wychodzić do tych.. wilków. Ale raczej nie mam wyboru.  
Tym bardziej, że rzeczywistość najwyraźniej przyszła stawić czoła mnie – bo gdy tylko po krótkim prysznicu i zjedzeniu niedbale zrobionej kanapki otworzyłem drzwi, by wyjść, on już tam był.  
No dawaj, cho na solo. Nadal mam w mieszkaniu patelnię!  
- Cześć, Furicchi.. – rzuca zmieszany Kise. Aha. Czyli jednak mój wybawiciel mu przypomniał wydarzenia nocy poprzedniej. Będzie ciekawie.  
- Wiem. Mam z tobą iść na obserwację.  
Jak na razie patelnia nie jest mi potrzebna. Nie mogę się natomiast nadziwi temu, co widzę – Kise przestępuje z nogi na nogę jak przedszkolak, pociera palcami i niemalże nie patrzy mi w oczy.  
- Najpierw do garderoby, bo musisz się przygotować. Ale.. chciałbym cię.. no wiesz..  
Przyjmuję pozycję obronną. Niech sobie nie myśli, nie dam się tak łatwo.  
- Nie, nie to! Chcę przeprosić. Kiedy Akashicchi mi powiedział, co ci zrobiłem po pijaku.. Nie wspominając o tym, że prawie straciłem potem życie i obudziłem się przywiązany do łóżka.. Przepraszam, Furicchi. Na trzeźwo nigdy bym cię nie dotknął w ten sposób.  
- Żadnej obietnicy, że już więcej nie pijesz? – pytam zdziwiony. Po takich akcjach najczęściej właśnie to ludzie sobie obiecują. Rzadko kiedy potem tego dotrzymują, ale jednak.  
- A co mi to da? Nie wiesz, jak rozwód potrafi wykończyć człowieka, Furicchi.  
Wzdycham. Nie mam innej opcji jak tylko powiedzieć..  
- Niech ci będzie. Ale proszę, przez jakiś czas nawet nie klep mnie po ramieniu.  
Wygląda, jakbym go skopał. No cóż, jego wina. I prawdę mówiąc mimo przeprosin mam ochotę to zrobić.  
- Eeeech? Na pewno nawet tego nie mogę?  
- Na pewno.  
- Ranisz mnie teraz! – ociera niewidzialne łzy z twarzy.  
Naprawdę mam ochotę mu teraz przywalić. Ale nic nie mówię i kieruję się razem z nim do garderoby.  
A tam przeżywam piekło w najprawdziwszej postaci. Mentalnie przestałem być mężczyzną. Teraz o mojej płci przypomina mi tylko mój wąż w gaciach. Dlaczego psychicznie czuję się jak kobieta?  
Chryste panie! Wiedziałem, że faceci do towarzystwa dbają o siebie, ale nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia! Jak do tej pory przymierzyłem chyba z milion garniturów, przestałem oddychać od nadmiaru wody kolońskiej na sobie i lakieru na włosach, a teraz..  
- MOWY. NIE. MA. – kategorycznie odmawiam.  
- Furihata, nie bądź baba, musisz to zrobić! Każdy z nas musiał! – próbuje mnie przekonać Kagami.  
- A tam, musi. Też tu pracuję, a ja nie muszę. – szczerze wyznaje Aomine.  
- Aomine, morda w kubeł. Ty jesteś facetem od seksu.  
- A w pysk byś nie chciał?! Jestem ogierem! Władcą wagin! Tak mnie powinieneś nazywać!  
- No dawaj, zobaczymy, czy tylko w łóżku jesteś taki dobry!  
I zaczynają się szarpać. A ja dalej odmawiam. Na TO w życiu nie pozwolę. Jakaś godność jeszcze mam!  
- Furihatacchi, zlituj się, tylko trochę.. – prosi mnie Kise.  
- Eeeeej, a co wy mu tak właściwie chcecie zrobić? – pyta nieogarnięty w sytuacji Murasakibara.  
Kuroko tylko zerka na mnie z krzesła obok ze współczującą miną. Myślę, że najlepiej rozumie mój sprzeciw.  
- Nałożyć puder na twarz.. Żeby się nie świeciła. – szczerze odpowiada Kise.  
- Powiedziałem już – mowy nie ma!  
- Bądź mężczyzną! – krzyczy do mnie Kagami, nie przestając się szarpać z Aomine.  
Mam tego dość. Mężczyzną się urodziłem i mężczyzną umrę! Żaden puder mi tego nie odbierze! Jeszcze po tym mi wyjadą z fluidem i eyelinerem, i już mogę się oficjalnie uznawać za kobietę.  
- Kouki, pozwól to sobie nałożyć, albo w tej chwili wstawaj. Wracaj do biedy i akademika. Tutaj będziesz musiał zrobić niejedną rzecz o wiele gorszą od tego, co czeka cię teraz. – słyszę od Akashiego.  
Dobra, przekonał mnie. Z krzywą miną pozwalam sobie nałożyć odrobinę pudru. Zastanawiam się, jak oni wszyscy mogą się na to zgadzać. Dobra, poza Aomine – najwidoczniej władca wagin nie potrzebuje takiej korekty urody, zresztą jemu chyba by to nie pomogło. Z tą ciemną karnacją..  
Po wszystkim patrzę w lustro i nie mogę się nadziwić. Czy ten facet to naprawdę ja? Teraz ja sam wyglądam jak bogaty biznesmen. Myślę, że gdyby moja była zobaczyła mnie takiego, wróciłaby do mnie od razu. Ale teraz jej nie chcę. Poszła won!  
Wszyscy razem wchodzimy do lobby. Słyszę piski i ciche westchnienia. Oczom nie wierzę – tutaj już czeka pełno kobiet. I to w różnym wieku. Spodziewałem się wyłącznie starszych babek po czterdziestce, a tutaj są nawet takie, którym nie dałbym osiemnastu. Może jednak się trochę pomyliłem co do tego wszystkiego?  
Siadam razem z Kise przy jego stałym miejscu. Jego.. pani.. nie mów klientka, Furi, szanuj je..  
Jego pani ma nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Ciekawe, co ją skłoniło do przyjścia w takie miejsce. Wyciągam notesik, który dużo wcześniej dostałem od mojego mentora – mam sobie notować, jak się zachowuje i co mówi. Jak policjant podczas przesłuchania.  
Na początku, o dziwo, jest całkiem normalnie – przynoszę drinki, kobiecina chwali moją urodę i opiekuńczość Kise (gdybyś tylko wiedziała, ile on dostanie za 'opiekę' nade mną i jak się mną 'zaopiekował' w nocy..) mój 'starszy brat' pyta swoją panią o samopoczucie, jak jej minął dzień i.. czy za nim tęskniła, bo on za nią bardzo. Dobra, to ostatnie jest normalne, ale tylko dla nich wszystkich przyzwyczajonych do świadczenia tego rodzaju usług.  
Mój mentor jedną rękę ma cały czas schowaną za plecami. Widzę, co trzyma w dłoni. Matko. Proszę, powiedzcie, że ona się na to nie nabierze..  
- Kise-kun, a co ty tam tak trzymasz?  
Zza pleców wyciąga krwiście czerwoną różę i podaje jej z czarującym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kobieto, pamiętaj, masz trzydzieści lat, a to, co on robi, to tylko jego praca!  
- Coś dla Ciebie, moja piękna.  
- Och, dziękuję! Ty to wiesz, jak mi sprawić przyjemność. Nie to, co mój mąż.. – wzdycha z żalem.  
- Ależ proszę. Pamiętaj – ja zawsze tu dla Ciebie będę.  
Kobieta zaczyna się rozpływać. Notuję ważne spostrzeżenie – klient.. panie facetów do towarzystwa mentalnie są szesnastolatkami. Po tym banalnym numerze próbujęsię powstrzymać od śmiechu. I tylko uśmiecham się pod nosem.  
- Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? – pyta klien.. pani mojego mentora.  
Szlag. Nie przewidziałem tego. Zaczynam się pocić i trząść, no nie mogę przecież powiedzieć, że bawią mnie podrywy mojego starszego brata. Decyduję się na najbardziej idiotyczną rzecz na świecie, by wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji.  
- To tylko dla pani.. Jest pani tak piękna, że nie mogę się powstrzymać. Przepraszam. – kłamię i udaję niewiniątko. Pójdę do piekła. Dostanę w pysk jak nic.  
- Oooooch! Dziękuję, młodzieńcze! Kise-kun, masz bardzo pojętnego ucznia!  
.. Nabrała się?!  
Mój mentor puchnie z dumy. A kobieta dalej się zachwyca. Potem zachwycają się już tylko sobą nawzajem, nie zwracając na mnie uwagi poza zwyczajowym 'przepraszam, nalej nam'.  
Mam tylko dwie notatki – pierwsza, panie bardzo lubią teksty z mang shoujo. Druga –wspomniana trochę wcześniej. Zaczynam rysować kwiatuszki i pentagramy. Wciąga mnie to. Nawet nie zauważam, jak do naszego stolika dołącza kolejna osoba, i siada na kanapie obok mnie.  
- Akashicchi, a co ty tu robisz?  
- Sprawdzam, czy z Koukim wszystko w porządku.  
A jego czemu tu przywiało? Przecież ma klien.. swoją panią niedaleko. Jednak nie wygląda na złą – patrzy raczej z ciekawością.  
- Em.. dziękuję. – bąkam nieśmiało.  
- Pamiętaj, gdyby coś się działo, zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie. – po czym zaczyna.. głaskać mnie po twarzy?! Słyszę piski jego pani. Czym ona się tak podnieca?  
- Akashicchi, tu się pracuje. – przypomina mu Kise.  
Otrzymuje w odpowiedzi kpiące spojrzenie. A ja pocałunek w policzek. Boże, ratuj mnie! Naprawdę jestem owieczką w stadzie wilków! Nie chcę być owieczką! Dobra, mogę, ale tylko z innymi owieczkami!  
- Wiem, Ryouta. Upewniam się tylko, że nasz nowy nabytek ma dobre samopoczucie. – nie dodaje nic więcej, wstaje i odchodzi do swojej chwilowej pracodawczyni.  
Nadstawiam ucho.  
- Sei-sama, dziękuję! Zawsze chciałam zobaczyć dwóch facetów w akcji! Jesteś najlepszy!  
- Drobiazg, moja psinko. – po czym chwyta jej rękę i.. delikatnie przygryza jeden jej palec.  
Wszystkie jego panie mają takie dziwne zachcianki? Nie wiem, czy mam współczuć jemu, że musi to robić, podziwiać, że jest do tego zdolny, czy współczuć sobie, bo zostałem wykorzystany.  
Panie mojego mentora zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie, jednak nie dodaję do moich notatek nic nowego. Kise nie wykorzystuje już róży, ale idzie o krok dalej – całuje je w rękę albo w policzek. Podziwiam je, że jeszcze się w nim nie zakochały i nie zażądały, by zostawił pracę dla nich. Albo może to zrobiły, tylko on się nie przyznaje?  
Niemniej jednak dalej rysuję kwiatuszki i pentagramy. Myślą, że pilnie wszystko notuję. Matko, oby mój 'starszy brat' nie chciał sprawdzić moich notatek – mógłby się nieźle wkurzyć. Znam go dwa dni, więc nie wiem, jaki jest, gdy się zdenerwuje, ale chyba wolałbym tego nie widzieć.  
Powoli zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego tak ciężko tu wytrzymać dłużej niż tydzień. Ale się nie poddam. Wygram jeszcze z tymi wilkami. Nie będę owcą.

* * *

Wracam do mieszkania kompletnie styrany. Nic nowego, w tym samym stanie przyszedłem tu już wczoraj.  
Spotkałem Kawaharę i poznałem jego piękną żonę – mopa. Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i stwierdził, żebym się nie przejmował, bo każdy na początku miał tutaj ciężko – nieważne, czy sprzątał, czy przyjmował panie. Jasne, brachu, poczekaj, bo ci uwierzę, że każdy tutaj na dzień dobry był podrywany, malowany i perfumowany.  
Nie chce mi się nawet ponawiać romansu z Bożenką ani pić. Wkrótce zostanę abstynentem, jak tak dalej pójdzie. Mam mętlik w głowie. Jest gorzej niż myślałem. To nie kobiety czy dbanie o wygląd jest tu problemem. To ONI są problemem! Teraz to nie wiem, czy jutro zostanę pocałowany, ugryziony, pchnięty na łóżko, poklepany po plecach albo pobity – Kagami i Aomine mają.. gorącą krew. Nie wiem, czy chcą tylko tak tłuc siebie nawzajem, czy innym też grożą.  
Wiem jedno – nie dam im się. Nie takie numery z Furihatą! Bujać to ja, ale nie mnie. Pewnie oni wszyscy testują moją wytrzymałość psychiczną. Nie przegram z nimi tak łatwo. Może i bywam tchórzem, ale nie pozwolę, by mnie zwyciężyli. Wytrwam ten tydzień, popracuję jeszcze trochę, zarobię kupę kasy, pomogę rodzicom, zapłacę czesne i zacznę żyć na poziomie. Liczę też, że uda mi się w końcu znaleźć porządną dziewczynę, która nie okaże się kompletną materialistką. Szybko przeliczam to, co zostało mi w portfelu (niestety na okresie próbnym nie dostaję ani jena) i wychodzi na to, że starczy mi na jedno piwo. Cofam to o byciu abstynentem. Nie czekam ani chwili dłużej, wyciągam moją cegłę i wysyłam mojej sprzątaczce i byłemu współlokatorowi pięknego i jakże bogatego w poprawny język i szerokie treści smsa: ,,Jutro Grażynka o 21?"  
Dostaję podwójną odpowiedź ,,Tak''. Jutro będę miał nieco lepszy dzień.  
Jednocześnie się boję, co nowego odwalą moi współpracownicy i ich panie. Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu.  
Muszę kupić różaniec. Nigdy nie byłem wierzący, ale myślę, że w tej chwili tylko Bóg pomoże mi to wszystko wytrzymać.  
Tak więc Boże, daj mi cierpliwość, bo jak dasz mi siłę, to ich wszystkich pozabijam.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ten najgłupszy i najdłuższy rozdział dedykuję AoRabbit i Hibarii - za wspieranie mnie. :3  
I standardowo przepraszam, naprawdę przestaję już ich wszystkich kontrolować XD_

* * *

Znowu walenie. Ci ludzie tutaj nie umieją pukać. NIE OTWORZĘ. NI CHOLERY. Ja, Bożenka i Helenka (moja lodówka – wczoraj została ochrzczona imieniem) nigdzie się nie ruszymy! Znaczy, dobra, one i tak się nie ruszą, bo to obiekty nieożywione, ale ja zostaję z nimi. Boję się teraz otwierać drzwi. Do tego nie wiem, czy powinienem zamordować tę osobę, bo jest 6.00 rano. Litości, dopiero za 2 godziny muszę wstać.. I przypomnieć sobie o istnieniu studiów i wykładów.  
- Kundelku, otwieraj! To pilne!  
Ludzie.. Oby to było rzeczywiście pilne. A w ogóle to nauczę ich kultury przychodzenia do kogoś. Zasada pierwsza – NIE WALIĆ w drzwi. Wystarczy zapukać. Lepiej już powiem – jestem cholernie niewyspany, więc najpewniej będę niezbyt miły. Ubieram kapciuszki w królisie i ruszam ku drzwiom. Przekręcam zamek, otwieram je i co widzę? Dyszącego, spoconego władcę wagin jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton. Ciekawe, co się stało – może właśnie ma gorący trójkącik, nie daje rady z obiema i chce mi jedną oddać? Ale to by było z jego strony za miłe.  
- No i czym mogę służyć, wasza wysokość? – pytam uprzejmie.  
- Jaka wasza wysokość?  
- W końcu jesteś władcą wagin.  
- Oooo, szybko się uczysz, młody, Kagami już rok tu pracuje i dalej nie wie, jak ma się do mnie zwracać! No, ale do rzeczy. Dawaj gumki albo wpierdol.  
Przesłyszałem się? Już nawet nie wiem, co to miało być – odzywka typowa dla dresa, ale dres raczej żąda telefonu, aniżeli gumek..  
- Przepraszam.. ? – wybąkałem.  
- Kundlu, zlituj się, dostałem zamówienie na poranny seks, a moje mi się skończyły! – tłumaczy gorączkowo.  
- Czy wasza wysokość nie miała przypadkiem szlabanu na takie ekscesy? – już mniej przestraszony zdecydowałem się zarzucić drobną złośliwością. Co mnie obchodzi jego zamówienie? Obudził mnie o 6 rano bo chce gumek? Przedzwonię dzisiaj do dziadka. Jest drwalem, i ma takie piękne siekiery.. Pożyczę od niego jedną. Pod pretekstem rąbania drewna na opał. Po co staruszkowi wiedzieć, że ktoś ma stracić głowę.  
Patrzy na mnie dziwnie.  
- Żartujesz? Nasz szef i utrzymywanie wyznaczonych szlabanów? Wystarczy z nim pójść na jednego, obiecać poprawę i ci daruje.  
A. To miło wiedzieć. Wykorzystam na przyszłość.  
- Wasza wysokość, obawiam się, że nie posiadam takich rzeczy w swoim ekwipunku. – informuję go.  
- Na stoliku w przedpokoju powinieneś mieć paczuszkę. Każdy z nas ją dostał na początku. Daj trzy i już mnie tu nie ma.  
Rzeczywiście. Widzę niebieską paczuszkę z białymi literami ,,Durex love sex". Czuję się jak prawdziwa prostytutka.. Wyciągam trzy kondomy i usłużnie podaję władcy wagin.  
- Jezu, młody, dzięki! Nigdy ci tego przez dwa dni nie zapomnę! – chciałbym go poprawić i napomknąć, że było to wyjątkowo chamskie, ale być może w taki sposób przyznaje się do słabej pamięci.  
- Czegoś jeszcze sobie życzysz? Chciałbym już wrócić do Bożenki i Helenki..  
- Bożenka i Helenka? Kto to? A ładne? A duże cycki mają? Może też mógłbym do nich wrócić? – nagle się wyjątkowo ożywił, jakby zapomniał o swoim zadaniu na dzisiaj.  
Czas na odwrót taktyczny. Cofam się w głąb mieszkania i krzyczę, że niby do nich:  
- Tak, tak, dziewczyny, czekajcie, już idę! – po czym zwracam się do niego – Wasza wysokość, proszę wybaczyć, panie czekają.  
Uśmiecha się, mówi, że nie ma sprawy, i zaczyna gnać po schodach, by zdążyć na poranny seks. Natomiast ja postanawiam przygotować kartkę i marker, by umieścić na drzwiach ważne ogłoszenie - ,,PUKAĆ". Jestem zły, rozbudzony a do tego wygadałem się przed Aomine o 'moich dziewczynach'. Oby nie drążył tematu – ludzie zawsze dziwnie na mnie patrzyli właśnie przez nazywanie obiektów nieożywionych damskimi imionami.

* * *

Matko boska, ile jeszcze się stanie dzisiaj? Wracam właśnie z wykładów i do tej pory gościłem u siebie władcę wagin, prawie wpadłem pod samochód, zrobiłem dziesięć samolocików z papieru, niestety jeden pechowo rzucony trafił w czoło wykładowcy, więc wyleciałem z sali, na dwugodzinnym okienku spotkałem swoją byłą i powiedziała mi, że jakoś przystojniej wyglądam. Gdyby wiedziała, jak bardzo na to czekałem.. Teraz zacznie żałować i wkrótce będzie chciała do mnie wrócić, a poszła won! Nie ma jej już w moim życiu i nigdy nie będzie. Precz z materializmem i ocenianiem faceta po zawartości portfela. W każdym razie, po powrocie do mojej agencji pędzę do garderoby i zaczynam się przygotowywać. Oczywiście nie zapominam o przywitaniu ze starszymi kolegami – zostaję niemalże uduszony przez Kise (nie, nie jest zły i nie chce mnie zabić – po prostu podczas przytulania zamienia się w niedźwiedzia), dowiaduję się od Midorimy, że będę miał dzisiaj zły dzień, bo jestem w rankingu Oha-Asa na ostatnim miejscu (nie, poważnie? Ja ostatnio miewam niemalże same złe dni pełne niespodzianek!), i zapewniam Akashiego, że nadal wszystko u mnie w porządku. Co prawda nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do używania pudru i okrutnej ilości wody kolońskiej.. Ale cóż, to dopiero dwa dni. Jeszcze sporo przede mną. Niemniej jednak ze względu na tą robotę chciałbym, by to wszystko było dla mnie tak oczywiste, jak jedzenie czy spanie. Bo nie zaprzeczam – zgodziłem się na takie przygotowania, ale nadal czuję się jak kompletny pedał. Którym być może w tej chwili jestem.  
- Młody, pilnuj się dzisiaj. – ostrzega mnie Aomine.  
- Bo co?  
- szef wraca z delegacji.. Będziemy mieli musztrę.  
- .. Nie jesteśmy w wojsku, po co nam musztra? – pytam zdziwiony. Bo serio, po nich wszystkich prędzej spodziewałbym się częstych szkoleń ,,Jak manipulować kobietami", niż musztry.  
- Aominecchi, nie strasz go! Furicchi, nie martw się, nie będziesz musiał robić pompek ani nic z tych rzeczy. Chyba, że zdenerwujesz szefa. – pociesza mnie Kise.  
- Kouki, nie trzęś się tak. Co prawda twój starszy brat w konfrontacji z naszym pracodawcą jest kompletnie bezużyteczny, ale za to ja mogę cię obronić.  
Czuję się jak szesnastolatka w trójkącie miłosnym.  
- Akashicchi, ja bezużyteczny? To ja byłbym pierwszy w rankingu, gdyby nie to, że nie umiem przylać klientce pejczem w tyłek. – złośliwie odgryza się Kise.  
Chryste panie, co oni do siebie mają?  
- A chcesz się przejść porozmawiać? – Akashi ma to, co potocznie nazywamy 'kurwikami w oczach'. Nawet ja zaczynam się bać.  
- N-nie, dziękuję. – spuszcza z tonu.  
Kończymy przygotowania i pospiesznie wchodzimy do lobby. Wszyscy siadamy przy swoich stanowiskach i czekamy na musztrę. Znaczy, na szefa.  
Jak się okazuje, nie trwa to długo. Minutę po nas wchodzi szef, w swoim standardowym garniturze razem z cygarem. To chyba nieodłączny element jego wyglądu zewnętrznego. Ciekawe, czy jest uzależniony, czy nosi je tylko tak dla ozdoby.  
- Dzień dobry, przepraszam, moi panowie. A teraz wstawać, baczność!  
.. Ta agencja jest definitywnie jakąś pokręcona. W obawie przed zwolnieniem dyscyplinarnym za nieposłuszeństwo robię, co każe. Reszta też.  
- Kim jesteśmy?! – drze się szef.  
Jak to kim? Ludźmi. Chyba.  
- HOSTAMI! –drą się w odpowiedzi wszyscy.  
- Czego chcemy?!  
Pieniędzy od naszych klientek. Tak myślę.  
- ZADOWOLENIA!  
A, ja taki materialista. Tylko forsa mi w głowie.  
- Czyjego?!  
- NASZYCH PAŃ!  
Szef klaszcze w dłonie, stwierdza z aprobatą ,,No i bardzo, przepraszam, dobrze" po czym podchodzi do mnie.  
- Kim jesteś?  
- Furihatą. – odpowiadam nieco tępawo.  
- Źle. Kim jesteś?  
- Hostem. – przypominam sobie poprzednią odpowiedź na pytanie ,,kim jesteście", i stwierdzam, że ta na pewno będzie dobra.  
- Też źle. Masz ostatnie podejście, a potem pomagasz, przepraszam, naszej sprzątaczce. Więc? Kim, przepraszam, jesteś?  
Też źle? To kim jestem jak nie sobą i hostem? Przywołuję w pamięci wszystkie filmy wojskowe, jakie dotychczas udało mi się obejrzeć, i ryzykuję ostatnią odpowiedź. Oby była dobra.  
- Kotem.  
- Brawo, wreszcie! Tak, jesteś kotem. A co dzisiaj mamy, panowie?!  
- Dzień kota! – czuję, jak ktoś zakłada mi na głowę kocie uszka i przypina do tyłka ogon. Po co mi to?! Nieśmiało podnoszę rękę. Szef kiwa głową, pozwalając mi przemówić.  
- Przepraszam, dlaczego muszę to nosić?  
- Bo dzisiaj klientkami są panie z Towarzystwa Miłośników Kotów. Zapłaciły grubą kasę za wizytę, i poprosiły, by, przepraszam, choć jeden z naszych uroczych panów nosił takie akcesoria. Żaden z naszej wspaniałej siódemki się nie zgodził, stwierdzając, że, przepraszam, to uwłacza ich godności. Ale ty tu jesteś Kotem. Nowym. I, przepraszam, ty nie masz godności. Jeszcze.  
Czuję, jakby ktoś wyciągnął nóż i wbił mi prosto w jaja. Jestem skoconym pedałem bez godności. Mówiłem coś wczoraj, że się nie dam? Powolutku przestaję w to wierzyć.  
- Kouki, uroczo wyglądasz. – pochwala mój wygląd Akashi. Mam ochotę mu przyłożyć.  
- Furicchi, zabrałbym Cię do domu! A zrób ,,nya"! No zrób, zrób! – Mojemu starszemu bratu też mam ochotę przyłożyć.- Furihata-kun, spokojnie. Na pewno się spodobasz naszym paniom. – pociesza mnie Kuroko. Też mam ochotę mu przyłożyć.  
- Furi-chin, wyglądasz jak mój koteeek ~ Mogę cię pogłaskać? – jemu też przyłożę.  
- Nowy, bez jaj, prawie jak kobieta! Teraz to będziesz bardziej okupowany niż my! – śmieje się Kagami. Dołącza do listy ludzi, którym chcę spuścić łomot.  
- Hmpf, to nieprzyzwoite. – pierwszy raz w życiu zgadzam się z okularnikiem. Jest jak na razie jedynym, który mnie nie zirytował. Co jest aż dziwne.  
- Mów za siebie, Bakagami. Jedynym, który może być popularniejszy niż ja, jestem ja. – rzuca głupio Aomine.  
- Aominecchi, nie żeby coś, ale ja i Akashicchi jesteśmy w rankingu zarobków i popularności wyżej od Ciebie.. – wtrąca Kise.  
- Zamknąć, przepraszam, się! Panie przyjechały! Mają omdlewać z zachwytu, zamawiać drinki i schlebiać nowemu, albo dostaniecie, przepraszam, karne wafle! – uświadomił nas szef, i opuścił lobby.  
Nachylam się i pytam mojego starszego brata:  
- Przepraszam, co to są 'karne wafle'?  
Wzdycha ciężko.  
- To znaczy, że połowę pensji dostaniesz w waflach, a jedzenie w lodówce wymienią ci na wafle.  
- Przecież ja nie mam pensji. Jak na razie. – przypominam mu i sobie.  
- To tym gorzej. Będziesz jadał u siebie w domu tylko wafle. Nie martw się, ja tam Cię chętnie dokarmię!  
Dobra. Ale Helenka będzie płakała. Cóż, przynajmniej mam co jeść.  
To, co widzę chwilę później, jest przerażające. Bowiem do naszej agencji przychodzi grupa kobiet które mają ponad czterdziestkę na karku. I wszystkie. Mają. Koty.  
Oczywiście od razu ustawiają się w kolejce do mnie, jak się okazuje – chcąc mnie pogłaskać, ucałować czy zrobić sobie ze mną zdjęcie. Niektóre też mnie przytulają. Nie wiem, co czuję bardziej – zmęczenie czy falę miłości? Ale ulegam temu. Tak kochany nie czułem się już dawno. I spedalony. Nie, nie zapomniałem o tym. Po dłuższym czasie panie przypominają sobie o istnieniu pozostałych hostów, i kłócą się, która z nich siądzie przy mnie i Kise. Ostatecznie dzielą się na trzyosobowe grupy i decydują wymieniać między sobą.  
Boże. Co chwilę muszę mówić innej kobiecie, że jestem jej kotkiem, i prosić, żeby mnie pogłaskała. Nawet to cholerne ,,nya" muszę mówić. Moja męska godność przestała istnieć. Baby są porąbane.  
Kise natomiast pokazuje niezmierzone pokłady tęsknoty – przy każdej z nich utrzymuje, że bardzo za nimi tęsknił, i że on też może zostać ich kotkiem. Jego godność nie istnieje chyba już od dawna.  
Zastanawia mnie jedno. Podobno Kagami wsławił się u swoich klientek tym, że każdej z nich ugotuje cos ,,z sercem". Co on im mówi? Że ugotuje im koteczka? Trochę chamsko.  
Mam podzielną uwagę, więc mogę podrywać te baby i jednocześnie rozejrzeć się po Sali i przysłuchać. Nie wiem, czy się roześmiać, czy co? Akashi utrzymuje, że kupi swoim klientkom piękne kocie uszy, zatrzyma je u siebie w domu i będzie o nie dbał. Murasakibara rozczula ich serca historią o swoim kotku. Kuroko i reszta trochę za daleko siedzą, a szkoda. Chętnie bym się dowiedział, jak Midorima zarywa te swoje. ,,Oha-Asa powiedziała mi, że zamieszkamy w pięknym domu z małym kotkiem. Czeka nas świetlana przyszłość." Już to widzę!  
Nim moja praca dobiegnie końca, muszę się przytulić i dać wygłaskać jeszcze kilkudziesięciu kobietom. Chcę już na piwo z chłopakami.. Nigdy więcej Dnia Kota.

* * *

Gdy słyszałem ,,wykańczająca praca" zawsze wyobrażałem sobie robotnika, który po dwanaście godzin zasuwa na budowie. Albo nauczyciela, który musi uspokajać bandę rozwydrzonych bachorów. Cos z tego. Natomiast gdyby ktoś mi powiedział ,,wykańczająca praca to bycie kotkiem w Dniu Kota w agencji hostów", popatrzyłbym na niego dziwnie i bym się roześmiał.  
Ale to jest męczące. Potwierdzam i nie polecam, Furihata Kouki.  
Zdecydowanie nie ma nic gorszego niż grupa starych bab które nie traktują cię nawet jak człowieka. Ciągle musisz się dla nich zachowywać jak kot. Nienawidzę kotów. A kiedyś nawet chciałem mieć jednego. Gdybym go miał, chyba wyrzuciłbym przez okno.  
Ledwo trzymając się na nogach, ze zmytą tapetą i bolącymi uszami (kocie uszka niestety czasami nachodzą na prawdziwe uszy, co po dłuższym czasie cholernie boli) otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do baru.  
Podbiegam do Kawahary i Fukudy. Już tam siedzą. Nie wytrzymuję i rzucam im się na szyje – wreszcie normalni ludzie!  
- Puść mnie, wiem, że się spedaliłes, ale nie jesteś w robocie! Mimo wszystko, ciebie też dobrze widzieć, stary. – rzuca Fukuda.  
- Furi, a co ci tam lata koło dupy? – pyta zdziwiony Kawahara.  
Oglądam się za siebie – cholera, nie zdjąłem tego ogona! Szybko go odpinam, zarumieniony.  
Grażynka spogląda na mnie ze łzami w oczach.  
- Kochaneczku, skocili cię?  
Ja też mam łzy w oczach na samo wspomnienie. Opowiadam mojej ulubionej trójce co dokładnie się działo przez ostanie trzy dni. Wszyscy powstrzymujemy się od płaczu.  
- To ja już wolę robić frytki w Maji.. Nigdy więcej nie będę narzekał na swoją pracę..  
- A ja wolę być mężem mopa.. Poważnie, stary, nie miałem pojęcia, że to tak wygląda! Moriyama zawsze mówił, że tam jest prościutko, nic trudnego i nigdy nie miał lepszej pracy. To wszystko nieprawda! Furi, co ty tam musisz przechodzić.. A tego Kise dorwiemy. Skrzykniemy chłopaków i oberwie za molestowanie ciebie! – obiecuje mi Kawahara.  
- Nie no, nie trzeba. Przeprosił już, i od tamtej pory jak na razie nie dotyka mnie w żaden sposób, który by mi przeszkadzał.  
Grażynka robi sobie mojito i informuje mnie:  
- Kochaneczku, na dniach Cię odwiedzę. I zrobię z nimi wszystkimi porządek, a z Ciebie – najlepszego faceta na świecie. W ogóle, jakbyś chciał, to możesz sprzątać tutaj.. Kokosów z tego nie będzie, ale zawsze coś.. I żadne wilki ani psychiczne baby nie będą się do Ciebie dobierać.  
Dziękuję Grażynce za propozycję, niemniej jednak odmawiam, tłumacząc, że potrzebuję nieco większej kwoty.  
- To zostanę twoim stałym klientem. Możesz na mnie liczyć, brachu! – odpowiada swoim naturalnym, męskim basem. Byłbym zapomniał, że tak naprawdę jest mężczyzną.  
- Dzięki, Garasu. – rzadko kiedy nazywam Grażynkę prawdziwym nazwiskiem, ale gdy mówi swoim męskim głosem, to nie wypada mi nazywać jej inaczej.  
Pijemy jeszcze trochę i opowiadamy sobie nawzajem wszystko. Fukuda awansował i teraz nie smaży frytek, lecz pracuje przy kasie. Gratuluję mu z całego serca. Kawahara nadal jest kolesiem od mopa, ale poznał jakąś miłą panią na szybkich randkach. Ponoć była jedną, która na pytanie, czy przeszkadza jej mężczyzna pracujący jako sprzątacz odpowiedziała ,,Nie". Jemu też gratuluję – zakochać się od pierwszego wejrzenia to poniekąd głupie, acz niebywałe osiągnięcie. Grażynka chwali nam się, że chodzi na castingi. Nie idzie jej to zbytnio, bo do żadnego serialu nie chcą przyjąć transwestyty, ale się stara. Jeśli jej nie wyjdzie, porzuci wszystko, zamknie bar i zostanie perkusistą w zespole garażowym. Jej też gratuluję, choć wiem, że nie powinienem. No ale ku pokrzepieniu serca każde słowa się liczą.  
Przepraszam ich na chwilę i wychodzę do toalety. Nie sikałem od kilku godzin, a piwo jest niesamowicie moczopędne.  
Toaleta mieści się na samym końcu Sali. Tuż obok jest małe pomieszczenie z dwoma kanapami, jednym fotelem i kulą dyskotekową, dlatego nazywam je ,,imprezownią". Gdy dochodzę do drzwi toalety, słyszę jakieś rozmowy. Dwóch facetów. Co? Kto miał czelność siedzieć w naszej imprezowni?!  
Zakradam się i wyglądam zza ściany. To, co widzę, zwala mnie z nóg  
Facetami, którzy zakradli się do naszej imprezowni, są Kuroko i Kagami. Mają jedno piwo. I piją ze słomek. Piwo. Ze słomek. Jedno. Dwóch. Obaj.  
Wychodzę z ukrycia i spoglądam na nich z opuszczoną szczęką.  
- Furihata-kun, to nie tak, jak ci się wydaje.  
- Nowy?! Eeeeeeee… Co tu robisz?  
Dosiadam się do nich. Momentalnie odsuwają się od siebie.  
- Od kiedy?  
Patrzą na siebie a potem na mnie.  
- Ale co od kiedy?  
- Przepraszam, wiem, że nie powinienem się tak do was zwracać, ale nie zgrywajcie idiotów. Pytam, od kiedy jesteście razem. I przypominam, że tak teoretycznie to piwa nie powinno się pić ze słomki.  
Wybuchają śmiechem. No i co w tym takiego zabawnego?  
- Ale my nie jesteśmy razem! – śmiech Kagamiego brzmi poniekąd sztucznie. Nie mówię mu o tym – co się będę wtrącał w ich tajemnice i gejowskie relacje.  
- Furihata-kun, podejrzewam, że i tak w to nie uwierzysz, ale Kagami-kun zapomniał swojego portfela, a ja wziąłem akurat ten, w którym trzymam tylko drobne. No i stać nas było tylko na jedno piwo.  
Nie wierzę mu. Nie ukryje przede mną tego, że się zarumienił. Kiwam głową ze zrozumieniem, życzę im miłej zabawy, po czym szybko robię co muszę i wracam do mojej trójcy.  
Udaję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie wiem, co mam im powiedzieć – to, że uwikłałem się w kompletnie popaprane sprawy w związku z moją popapraną robotą która i tak komplikuje moje popaprane życie? No i jak mi pomogą? Nijak. Muszę tam wytrwać. Dostałem dzisiaj telefon od mamy, że oszczędności im się kończą. Pomogę im. Choćbym miał się zesrać i być molestowany przez dziesięć osób naraz, pomogę moim rodzicom. I sobie - moje studia też wymagają płacenia.  
Będę lepszą, silniejszą osobą. Z taką myślą posiedziałem jeszcze godzinę już w lepszym humorze i zebrałem się do domu.

* * *

Jestem nadal zmieszany. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Nigdy nie poznałem żadnych gejów, bi, jakoś zawsze trzymałem się od tego z daleka, bałem się. Nie byłem i nie jestem homofobem – kto chce, niech będzie ze sobą, mnie nic do tego. Ale.. No.. Ciężko mi będzie jutro spojrzeć na tą dwójkę. Chociaż może rzeczywiście nie są razem, tylko to ja mam jakąś paranoję i zaczyna mi odbijać przez to wszystko?  
Padam na kanapę i próbuję zasnąć. Nie mam siły się przebierać. Jedyne, co zdejmuję, to spodnie – przecież mogę spać w bokserkach i koszulce, co za problem, nie? Już mam przykryć się kocem, gdy po raz drugi w tym dniu słyszę walenie do drzwi. Kurwa. Pałka się przegła. Nauczycie się pukać, albo ja nauczę was jak wygląda cios mojej pieści, niekulturalne mendy pozbawione szacunku dla cudzego czasu wolnego. Nawet nie ubieram spodni. Pełen chęci mordu biegnę do drzwi, otwieram je i drę się, wściekły:  
- No i czego, cholera?!  
Kagami i Aomine aż odskakują. Ciekawe, co tu robią akurat oni dwaj? Może Kagami chce się przyznać że tak naprawdę ma z Aomine i Kuroko gejowski trójkącik? Nie, nie, nie, Furi, nie myśl o tym co dziś widziałeś. Pewnie chcą coś pożyczyć albo się wprosić na wódkę.  
- Jezu, kundelku, spokojnie.  
- Nowy, nie musisz się drzeć gdy ktoś do ciebie przychodzi, nie?! – rzuca się do mnie Kagami.  
- Bakagami, stul pysk i grzeczniej, mamy interes do niego w końcu.  
No umieram z ciekawości, by wiedzieć, czego chcą.  
- Jaki interes?  
- Właśnie, Aho? Powiedziałeś tylko że mam z tobą pójść do niego i że nie będę żałował.  
To się robi chore. Nie mogą wreszcie powiedzieć, o co im chodzi, i spadać? Jestem od 6 rano na nogach. Już od rana mam ochotę zarżnąć Aomine siekierą. Teraz ta ochota się podwoiła.  
- Kundelku, są u ciebie może Bożenka i Helenka?  
Na cholerę mu moja lodówka i łóżko?  
- są, a o co chodzi? – i zawsze będą. W końcu to dwie najpotrzebniejsze mi na świecie rzeczy.  
- A bo my ten.. Chcieliśmy je poznać.. Pobawić się trochę.. Może im się spodobamy? – mruczy Aomine.  
- Że co?! – krzyczymy z Kagamim.  
- Aomine, nie mówiłeś, że chcesz do jakiejś Bożenki i Helenki! Zresztą nawet jeśli, to zostaw je Nowemu. Wątpię, żeby miały ochotę na trójkąt z Tobą.  
- Jaki trójkąt? Przecież ja biorę Bożenkę, a ty Helenkę.  
Już widzę, jak Aomine dobiera się do mojego łóżka, a Kagami do lodówki. Próbuję nie zacząć się turlać po podłodze ze śmiechu.  
- Nic nie biorę, debilu! – zapiera się Kagami. Oczywiście. Nie będzie zdradzał Kuroko. Ja to wiem i on to wie. Tylko Aomine chyba nie ma pojęcia.  
- No daj spokój, boski żigolo na pewno nam je odstąpi na jedną noc!  
Jaki boski żigolo?  
- Przepraszam, kogo masz na myśli?  
- Jak to kogo? Ciebie, kundelku, całe piętro już wie, jakie masz gorące noce z nimi i jaki chodzisz niewyspany!  
Po raz drugi w tym dniu decyduję się na odwrót taktyczny. Mówię Aomine, że Bożenka i Helenka są wspaniałe i bardzo ładne, ale tylko dla mnie. Bo taka jest prawda.  
- Jeszcze się policzymy, mendo ruska. Nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś taki skąpy. – cedzi przez zęby.  
- Aomine, daj mu spokój, chodźmy już. Policzę się z tobą później, bo mnie wytargałeś z domu tylko po to, by pozarywać laski Furiego.  
Posprzeczali się jeszcze trochę i wreszcie poszli. A ja w końcu mogłem zrobić to, na co miałem ochotę od 5 minut – turlać się po podłodze ze śmiechu.


	5. Chapter 5

Miałem sen. Wiem, brzmi poniekąd jak powtórka z przemówienia Martina Luthera Kinga, ale mój nie był o czwórce dzieci, które mają być oceniane przez to, jakie są, a nie przez ich kolor skóry. Nie, mój był zupełnie inny. Ale dla mnie – najpiękniejszy na świecie. Jak się dorobię to tam pojadę!  
Mianowicie śniło mi się, że byłem na plaży. W Acapulco. Nie mnie oceniać, dlaczego ze wszystkich krajów wybrałem akurat Meksyk i to miejsce. W każdym razie opieprzałem się cały dzień, nie było tam żadnych facetów, tylko ja i piękne kobiety i być może jeszcze piękniejsze. A co było najpiękniejsze? Nikogo nie musiałem zabawiać rozmową ani się przebierać. Piłem sobie drinki z palemką, kąpałem się nago w morzu – ale nie to mnie tak ucieszyło.  
Ucieszyło mnie to, że w pewnym momencie byłem głodny, spragniony, i wszystko naraz, a tam na tej plaży, o dziwo, nic nie było, i tak idę, idę, idę, i co widzę? Budkę. Z lodami. Podbiegam uradowany, piękna pani, nawet nie czekając na moje zamówienie, podaje mi czekoladowego świderka.  
To był najlepszy lodzik niespodzianka w moim życiu!  
Ale życie niestety nie jest tak piękne, jak sny, i mimo, że naprawdę zamarzyło mi się to wszystko, musiałem zwlec się z łóżka. Dzisiaj będzie ciężko – dostałem telefon od mamy z pretensjami, że nie byłem u rodziny już od ponad miesiąca i albo ja dzisiaj przyjadę, albo rodzice przyjadą do mnie. Chryste panie, bardzo bym tego nie chciał. No bo co ja im powiem? ,,Eee, mamo, tato, jestem męską prostytutką, to znaczy jak na razie jestem na okresie próbnym, ale w sumie to raczej zostanę tu na dłużej". Przecież to wstyd, hańba i plotki we wsi. A tego bym bardzo nie chciał – ja sam mam wiele zmartwień, lęków, i obaw, nie potrzebuję, by moi biedni, bezrobotni rodzice także to przeżywali. Choć nie wiem, może mojej mamie spodobaliby się moi współpracownicy. O matko. Kise jest w jej typie. Właśnie to sobie uzmysłowiłem.  
TERAZ to W ŻADNYM, ale to ŻADNYM razie nie mogę dopuścić, żeby tu przyjechali. Co jeśli mama rozwiedzie się z ojcem i będę miał dwa lata starszego ojczyma, i to jeszcze JEGO? Nie, nie, nie, mowy nie ma! Choćbym był niewiadomo jak styrany – pojadę do rodziców.  
Właśnie, jeszcze jedna rzecz jest dziwna – nikt mnie do tej pory niespodziewanie nie odwiedził. Byłbym się już przyzwyczaił do tego walenia w drzwi. Może te wszystkie testy mojej wytrzymałości psychicznej dobiegły końca? Ale super. No i co, fajfusy? Chcieliście wykiwać Furiego, a Furi się nie dał!  
Zdałem sobie też sprawę, że do końca mojego okresu próbnego pozostały jeszcze dwa dni. Podobno jeśli wytrwam okres próbny, to przez pierwszy miesiąc nie pracuję w weekendy. Życie jest jednak piękne! A ja się, durny, chciałem wieszać już trzy razy!

* * *

Życie nadal jest piękne. Wcześniej skończyłem wykłady i nic takiego się nie stało. To znaczy, dobra, z kumplami namalowaliśmy sobie barszcz i pierogi i udawaliśmy, że mamy wigilię, co wykładowca skomentował tylko współczującym ,,Biedni, głodujący studenci.. Jedzenie muszą sobie malować.. Jak chcecie, wpadnijcie do mnie na wigilię, zawsze się coś znajdzie.." i moja była poprosiła mnie o numer telefonu, bo jej się skasował, ale nie dałem (poczekaj, już wierzę w twoje ,, samo się zrobiło", lafiryndo.), i zostałem wyzwany od ,,skutasiałych debili", bo potrąciłem jakiegoś faceta na ulicy. Ale tak poza tym – to poważnie nic. Robi się jakoś.. spokojnie? Wreszcie. Przez ostatnie dni moja głowa przestawała wyrabiać z myśleniem o wszystkim.  
Tuż po przyjściu do agencji idę do garderoby, ale co dziwne – nie słyszę żadnych odgłosów mordobicia, kłótni, śmiechów, no praktycznie ciszę. Otwieram drzwi i widzę, że siedzą tam tylko Kise, Akashi, Kuroko i Midorima.  
- Dzień dobry.. Coś się stało? – pytam zatroskany, no bo jak się tak nie odzywają, a jeszcze brakuje tamtych trzech, no to coś się musiało stać..  
- O, Furicchi, słońce ty moje! – podbiega do mnie Kise, cały szczęśliwy, jakby moje przyjście miało uratować atmosferę.  
Przypominam sobie, że istnieje możliwość, że jeśli moja matka tu przyjedzie, to zostanie moim ojczymem, i lekko go odpycham. Po moim trupie, koleś!  
- Brawo, Kouki, wreszcie wiesz, jak powinieneś zareagować. To pierwszy krok, by wreszcie od niego odejść. – klaszcze w dłonie Akashi z miną pełną aprobaty dla mojego postępku.  
- Akashicchi, Furicchi, jesteście tacy niemili! A w ogóle, moglibyście się przestać wszyscy dołować. To nie koniec świata.  
Midorima poprawia okulary, wygląda, jakby chciał zamordować swego współpracownika. O boże, Kagami, Aomine i Murasakibara nie żyją, czy co?!  
- Pewnie, że nie koniec. Ty mógłbyś przyjąć nawet dziesięć panienek naraz, hmpf.  
- Ty też jesteś niemiły! A w ogóle to mi zazdrościsz powodzenia! – czy on zawsze musi mieć teksty jak dziecko z przedszkola?  
- JA TOBIE? Wcale nie! – zazdrości. Widzę to po nim.  
- Tsundere.  
- Nie jestem!  
Zostawiłem tych dwóch przekomarzających się facetów o aparycji przedszkolaka (zadziwiające, że Akashi w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował) i zacząłem ,, standardową procedurę przemiany w pedała", jak ja to nazywam. Chce mi się wymiotować za każdym razem, gdy sięgam po puder czy tą ohydną, walącą na kilometr wodę kolońską, no ale co zrobię, jak nic nie zrobię.  
Przypominam sobie o istnieniu Kuroko i stwierdzam, że być może od niego się dowiem, co takiego się stało.  
- Kuroko, ee.. To co takiego się stało?  
Wzdycha ciężko. Cokolwiek to było, dla niego to też niełatwe.  
- Jakby ci to powiedzieć, Furihata-kun.. Padniemy dzisiaj ze zmęczenia.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Murasakibara-kun ma zatrucie pokarmowe, a Aomine-kun i Kagami-kun zostali wynajęci na wesele. Którakolwiek kobieta chciała Aomine, już jej współczuję.  
Ja też, swoją drogą. Tylko nie rozumiem, co w związku z tym wszystkim.  
- Nie bardzo rozumiem..  
Patrzy na mnie jak na idiotę. Facet, jestem tu trzy dni, nie oczekuj ode mnie bycia alfą i omegą. A w ogóle pewnie jesteś przybity, bo Kagamiego nie ma, tylko dobrze to ukrywasz!  
- Jeśli któregokolwiek z nas tu zabraknie, to reszta musi nadrabiać normę. Co oznacza prostą rzecz w zaistniałej sytuacji – musimy przyjąć dzisiaj cztery klientki naraz. I tak wymiennie. A czasami obsługa nawet jednej jest trudna. Mało tego – zgodnie z informacjami od szefa któraś z naszych stałych klientek zażyczyła sobie, by dzisiaj obsługiwali ją Kise i Midorima. Obaj. Mało tego – niektóre z nich będziemy musieli odesłać na niższe piętro, bo nie damy rady obsłużyć na przykład pięciu w jednym czasie. Jest limit, i cztery to maksimum.  
W ciągu tych kilku minut powiedział do mnie więcej, niż przez trzy dni. Jestem w szoku. I to ciężkim. Mało tego – dzisiaj mam pracować z tymi dwoma przedszkolakami. Cofam com powiedział o spokoju – został zaburzony!  
- Niższe piętro?  
- Kouki, piętro niżej także jest agencja. Dziwię się, że pracujesz tu trzy dni, i jeszcze tego nie wiesz. Tam pracuje tam reszta panów, którzy niedostatecznie się sprawdzili, a z ich usług korzystają kobiety o mniej zasobnym portfelu, niż nasze stałe klientki. – wtrąca się do rozmowy Akashi.  
Aha, już rozumiem. Jesteś biedna, trafiasz na 'niższe piętro' do 'niższych standardów'. Co więcej – zdziwiło mnie, że ani razu nie widziałem tutaj Moriyamy. Teraz już wiem, gdzie jest..  
- Przepraszam, co konkretnie ma znaczyć 'niedostatecznie się sprawdzili' ?  
- Nie potrafili zagadywać klientek na dłużej niż pięć minut, albo mieli wyjątkowo irytujące podejście, nie umieli wytrzymać w naszym towarzystwie, ani współpracować. A to wszystko jest bardzo ważne. – tłumaczy ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakbym powiedział coś niezwykle głupiego.  
Ale o dziwo delikatnie poklepuje mnie po ramieniu i dodaje:  
- Kouki, nie musisz się martwić. Znam się na ludziach jak nikt inny, i wiem, że akurat ty sobie poradzisz.  
Pierwszy raz w życiu mam ochotę się rozpłakać i przytulić do niego. Zaraz. Wróć. JA GO NIE CHCĘ PRZYTULAĆ. Co mi do łba strzeliło? Jasne, pewnie, bo mi pozwoli. Nie byłem długo z dziewczyną to teraz mi się wszystko myli, ciężkie to życie.. Muszę jakaś znaleźć. Poszukam agencji matrymonialnej, założę konto na edarlingu albo rozkocham w sobie którąś z klientek. Tak, to genialny plan!  
Posiedziałbym jeszcze chętnie w garderobie, lecz niestety mój czas się kończy. Najszybciej jak to możliwe przebieram się w garniak i ruszam do boju razem z moją czwórką towarzyszy.  
A pole bitwy wygląda strasznie. Przed szklanym wejściem do lobby już stoi kolejka klientek, wygląda na to, że zaczynają się między sobą kłócić i przepychać.  
Podziwiam spokój Akashiego – jego to nie martwi, on po prostu skinieniem ręki przyzywa ochroniarza i każe mu coś z tym zrobić. Niczego innego bym się nie spodziewał.  
Okazuje się, iż pierwszeństwo ma ta kobieta, która zapłaciła najwięcej – i jednocześnie ta, którą mamy obsłużyć w trójkę.  
Moje przedszkolaki szaleją.  
- Midorimacchi, tylko daruj sobie hasła w stylu kompatybilnych horoskopów czy świetlanej przyszłości, dobrze?  
- Nie bądź taki mądry, Kise. Ty z kolei mógłbyś sobie podarować obcałowywanie jej wszędzie, bo się jeszcze zgorszy. – odgryza mu się Midorima.  
Patrzę na nich z poirytowaniem i nie wytrzymuję.  
- Panowie, proszę, zachowujcie się albo idźcie na karnego jeżyka, nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju. – warczę cicho.  
O dziwo zamiast mi napyskować, że kim ja jestem i jak się do nich zwracam, przeprosili mnie i grzecznie usiedli.  
Nasza pierwsza pani to.. Matko boska, jesteśmy w dupie! Nic dziwnego, że tu jest ochrona i Akashi tak wszystkiego pilnuje, a szef od rana nie opuszcza gabinetu – ta kobieta to żona miliardera, widuję ją na okładkach tabloidów, często organizuje przyjęcia charytatywne, nawet sfinansowała budowę laboratorium na moim uniwerku. Nie wiem, jak się zachować, czy poprosić ją o autograf czy co? Jak coś spieprzymy, to.. Wylecimy wszyscy! Dobra, oni może nie – ale ja owszem.  
Kise i Midorima, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, są całkiem spokojni. Siedzą wyprostowani, i nawet nie trzymają się z całej siły za nogawki spodni garniturowych, jak ja. Do tego mam wrażenie, że krawat dziś dusi mnie bardziej niż zwykle.. i, że widzę damę z prawdziwego zdarzenia.  
Na jej twarzy widać wyłącznie powagę, nawet chodzi z gracją. Widocznie bycie żoną tak bogatego człowieka do czegoś zobowiązuje.. Do tego zachowuje się kompletnie inaczej, niż reszta pań.  
To znaczy, one zawsze mówią nam dzień dobry, dobry wieczór czy coś w tym guście.  
Ona nie. Od razu wyciąga delikatnie obie ręce przed siebie – jak się okazuje, po to, by Kise i Midorima mogli ją w nie pocałować.  
A, czyli tak to wygląda, jak się obsługuje we dwóch jedną kobietę. Żałuję, że nie mam notatniczka – wszystko bym zanotował. Pytam, czy przynieść coś do picia. Dowiaduję się, że.. własnoręcznie zrobionego stingera. Jezu, kobieto, ja nawet nie mam pojęcia jak ugotować schabowego, a co dopiero jak zrobić stingera! Jednak nie lubię burżujskich dam. Alkohole to trudna sprawa. W ogóle myślałem, że jestem facetem do towarzystwa, nie barmanem. Pędzę prędko do barku, nie wiedząc, co robić. Chryste, jest gorzej, niż myślałem.  
- Kouki, podaj mi cztery mojito. Tak przy okazji – stinger jest całkiem prosty do zrobienia.  
Podskakuję ze strachu. Ale okazuje się, że to tylko Akashi.  
- A ty skąd wiesz?  
- Nie zapominaj, że pochodzę z dobrego domu. Niemniej jednak powiedzmy, że mój ojciec był ekscentrykiem i żądał ode mnie przygotowywania mu brandy. I to różnych rodzajów. W jego oczach nawet syn był służącym.  
Współczuję mu.  
- To przykre..  
- Kouki, przykra to będzie twoja sytuacja jeśli nie weźmiesz się do roboty, damy nie lubią czekać.  
Spuszczam wzrok. Wiem o tym. Ale to nie moja wina – nikt mi nie mówił, że będę musiał kiedyś zrobić jakiejś bogatej damie brandy.  
- Weź kieliszek koktajlowy. Wlej do niego ¼ likieru miętowego i ¾ brandy, następnie wymieszaj i upij łyk, żeby sprawdzić, czy twoja klientka się tym nie otruje. A teraz cztery mojito, mnie też się spieszy. Podziękujesz mi kiedy indziej.  
Mojito przygotowuję i podaję mu od razu – Grażynka mnie kiedyś nauczyła, jak je robić. Boże, po raz drugi uratował mi tyłek. Muszę kiedyś coś dla niego zrobić!  
Przyjmuję pozę profesjonalisty i ze stoickim spokojem na twarzy robię to, co polecił mi Akashi. Burżujska dama zerka na mnie z uznaniem, gdy przynoszę jej to, czego sobie zażyczyła. Jestem też pełen podziwu dla Kise i Midorimy – tak poważnych i elokwentnych jeszcze nigdy ich nie widziałem. Dają z siebie sto procent, prześcigają się w wiedzy o polityce, działalności charytatywnej i problemach społecznych (nasza pani jest zdecydowanie aktywistką..). Powoli wychodzi na jaw powód, dla którego rozmowy na takie tematy interesują ją bardziej niż standardowe podrywy, że tak powiem.  
Jej męża interesuje już tylko powiększanie swojego majątku, kupowanie nowych willi i szukanie kolejnych kochanek. Upija łyk mojej brandy – i zaczyna.. płakać?!  
O. MÓJ. BOŻE. TERAZ. TO. JUŻ. MNIE. WYRZUCĄ.  
Kise, chwyta mnie za rękę, jakby pomyślał o tym samym i także się wystraszył. Cała sala cichnie i wpatruje się w kobietę.  
- Młodzieńcze.. będą z ciebie ludzie.. on robił mi dokładnie taką samą.. To nawet ten smak.. Znów czuję młodość..  
To.. ona nie płacze dlatego, że to jest tak obrzydliwe, lecz dlatego, że ją to wzruszyło? Jezu. Kobiety naprawdę są niepojęte. Reszta pań z niewiadomego powodu także się wzrusza. Kiwają głową z aprobatą.  
Miliarderka okazuje się całkiem miła. Myślałem, że jest poważna i wręcz pogardliwa w stosunku do Kise i Midorimy, a już zwłaszcza do mnie, że nie stać jej na takie godne plebsu gesty, tymczasem głaszcze mnie po głowie i mi dziękuje. Wciąż kocha swojego męża. Czuję to w sposobie, w jaki dotyka mnie – prawie jakby uważała mnie za niego. Tak naprawdę powinna podziękować Akashiemu. Czuję się dobrze i źle jednocześnie. Dobrze, bo wiem, że moja pozycja w tej pracy jest jeszcze trwalsza, niż była. Sprawdziłem się. Źle – że odbieram mu zasługi.  
Midorima nachyla się do mnie i szepcze:  
- Furihata, wiem, o co chodzi. Nie, żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale nie musisz się przejmować Akashim. Chciał ci pomóc, i to zrobił. On i tak ma dużo zasług, nie potrzebuje dodatkowych.  
Zaraz ja się wzruszę. Jednak uwielbiam swoich kolegów – niby banda przedszkolaków, molestatorów i często szarpiących się idiotów, ale w ważnej chwili umieją człowieka podnieść na duchu.  
Rozmawiamy z nią jeszcze trochę, i przyjmujemy następne klientki. Jednak nie umiem przestać tęsknić za tą pierwszą, tą, która pozwoliła mi uwierzyć w pozytywne aspekty mojej pracy. Uczucie dawania komuś radości jednak jest wspaniałe. Nawet, jeśli ta urocza pani za rozmowę z nami i moją brandy zapłaciła naprawdę sporo, to jednak jej podziękowania były nie do opisania.  
Midorima wraca na swoje miejsce, gdzie już czekają na niego cztery panie.  
Cóż, nie czas rozmyślać. I Kuroko miał rację – przyjmowanie czterech naraz jest męczące. Pomagam Kise, jak mogę – także zabawiam je rozmową, latam z drinkami, potykam się o własne nogi, jedną nawet pogładziłem po ręce. Mam nadzieję, że moja nie była spocona z nerwów, wkopałbym się na resztę życia i wyszłoby na jaw, że nie jestem tak perfekcyjny, za jakiego te obce, nieznane mi kobiety mnie mają. To zburzyłoby ich wyidealizowany obraz faceta do towarzystwa i nie chciałyby mnie więcej widzieć.  
Powoli plącze mi się język, bo jednak zagadywać cztery osoby, każdą po trochu, to trudne zadanie.. Proszę, niech już miną te dwie godziny. Wyjdę, pojadę do rodziców i zostanę u nich na noc. Nie wiem, czy będę miał siłę, by z nimi rozmawiać.

* * *

Moja dwugodzinna męka dobiegła końca, nawet nie mam siły na jakiekolwiek rozmowy trwające dłużej niż pięć minut, i alkohol mi obrzydł – ciągle musiałem coś przynosić. Koniec z drinkami. Przysięgam. A przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Grażynka, Fukuda i Kawahara będą musieli zrozumieć – w ich robocie się tyle nie gada. I nie musisz uważać, co mówisz.  
Zaczynam być w ewidentnie podłym humorze – jestem skonany, wszystko mnie boli, życie mi obrzydło a do tego pogoda robi mi na złość, leje jak z cebra, a ja w taką pogodę muszę iść na pociąg.  
Przynajmniej pieniądze na bilet mam – zapożyczyłem się u kumpla ze studiów. Boże, błagam, niech minie już ten okres próbny, chcę normalną pensję..  
Droga do stacji trochę mi zajmie, więc z nudów oglądam przejeżdżające samochody. Idę, oglądam, idę, oglądam, idę, oglądam.. Może policzę swoje kroki? To też w pewien sposób pomaga zabić nudę.  
Nagle czarne bmw podjeżdża bliżej chodnika i zatrzymuje się tuż obok mnie. Chryste, chcą mnie porwać?! Szyba się uchyla..Trzęsę się ze strachu, nie wytrzymuję i krzyczę:  
- NIE MAM PIENIĘDZY A MOJE ORGANY SĄ WYNISZCZONE! – informuję przyszłego porywacza na wszelki wypadek. Niech wie, jaka jest prawda. Dobra, z organami skłamałem – ale nie chcę, by wycięli mi np. wątrobę i gdzieś sprzedali. Będzie mi jeszcze potrzebna.  
- Czy ja dla ciebie wyglądam jak porywacz? Obrażasz mnie.  
Moja szczęka leci w dół. Wziąłem Akashiego za porywacza. Wstyd mi.  
- N-n-nie, po prostu się przestraszyłem..  
- Podwieźć cię?  
Mój trzykrotny wybawco, powiedz tylko w przyszłości, czego sobie życzysz, a zrobię to od razu!  
Pytam, czy to dla niego nie kłopot. Odmawia, więc kiwam delikatnie głową i wsiadam uradowany. Gdybym znał go od dzieciństwa, rzuciłbym się mu na szyję.  
Jednak przypominam sobie, że nikomu nie mówiłem, że gdzieś idę.  
- Przepraszam, ale skąd ty.. – zaczynam nieśmiało.  
- Nie patrz na mnie, jakbym cię śledził. Dokąd chcesz jechać?  
Po raz kolejny unika tłumaczeń. Pewnie po prostu mnie zauważył na ulicy, i tyle.  
- Nagoya. Muszę się z kimś zobaczyć.  
- Pewnie z Bożenką i Helenką?  
Ależ z Aomine plotkara. Co on o mnie naopowiadał ludziom? Dość tego. Czas na sprostowanie – opinia boskiego żigolo z trójkątami w nocy zaczyna mi powoli ciążyć.  
- Eee.. Akurat nie.. A ty? Pewnie masz nie po drodze..  
- Mam. Muszę się spotkać z ojcem.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę jedziemy w ciszy. Odbieram sprzeczne sygnały – najpierw mi pomaga i się o mnie troszczy, a potem jest niezbyt rozmowny. O co mu, do cholery, chodzi?  
- Kouki, co ty na to, żebyśmy pograli w pytania?  
.. Że co?  
- M-możemy..  
- W takim razie jeden na jeden. Ja zapytam o jedną rzecz ciebie, a ty mnie. Powiedzmy, że pewna sprawa związana z Tobą mnie frapuje.  
Okej, tego to się niezbyt spodziewałem. Trzymam nerwowo ręce na kolanach i kiwam głową na znak, że się zgadzam.  
- Bardzo dobrze. Co konkretnie cię łączy z tymi dwiema, o których Daiki tak opowiada? Bo prawdę mówiąc nie wyglądasz mi na takiego amanta.  
Poważnie chce wiedzieć, jakie stosunki mam z moją lodówką i łóżkiem? W ogóle jak długo ta sprawa będzie się jeszcze za mną ciągnąć?  
- T-tylko tyle, i-ile może mnie łączyć z moją lodówką i ł-łóżkiem.. – wyjawiam mu największą tajemnicę swojego życia. Ale naprawdę mam ochotę to ogłosić wszem i wobec.  
- Słucham? Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś – z lodówką i łóżkiem?  
To już są łącznie trzy pytania. Gra nie fair. Ale nie będę się czepiał. Natomiast nie mogę przestać się jąkać – jego spojrzenie naprawdę mnie przeraża.  
- Tak. To p-po prostu n-nieporozumienie.. J-ja d-daję imiona różnym r-rzeczom, żeby szybciej s-się przyzwyczaić do nowego miejsca.. T-to mi daje takie p-poczucie, że nie jestem sam..  
Akashi tylko lekko się uśmiecha. Wygląda, jakby mu ulżyło. Mnie także.  
- Wiedziałem, że Daiki ma watę zamiast mózgu. Choć muszę powiedzieć, że twoje zachowanie to poniekąd nonsens – jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem, i musisz robić tak dziecinne rzeczy, by się przyzwyczaić do nowego mieszkania?  
- J-ja wiem.. P-po prostu często się przeprowadzałem, moich rodziców nigdy nie było w domu, i w t-ten sposób b-było mi łatwiej..  
Na chwilę odrywa wzrok od jezdni i zabiera jedną rękę z kierownicy, by mnie pogłaskać. To za dużo czułości na jeden dzień, zresztą nie potrzebuję cudzego współczucia.  
- R-radzę sobie.. Naprawdę..  
I mógłbym się w zasadzie przestać jąkać, nawet mnie zaczyna to drażnić.  
- Nie wątpię. W takim razie przejdźmy do drugiej części gry – co chciałbyś ode mnie wiedzieć?  
Bardzo dużo. Ale gram fair, więc mogę zadać tylko jedno pytanie. Nawet wiem jakie.  
- Chciałbym w-wiedzieć, dlaczego tak mi pomagasz.. Tyle dla mnie robisz.. P-przecież nawet mnie nie znasz, jestem z wami dopiero od trzech dni, nic takiego nie zrobiłem, nawet nic nie mogę dla nikogo zrobić.. W-więc.. Dlaczego?  
Odpowiada natychmiast.  
- Jesteś zupełnie inny niż twoi poprzednicy. Dlatego mnie ciekawisz. Nie masz wygórowanych oczekiwań, nie żądasz wielkiej pensji, służbowego domu z basenem ani samochodu. Co ważniejsze – szanujesz nas, a przy tym traktujesz jak ludzi. Nie jesteśmy dla Ciebie rywalami, a ja nie jestem ostatnim pionkiem, który musisz pokonać, by być na szczycie.  
Nie wiedziałem, że ma o mnie tak dobre zdanie. Miałem grać fair, tylko, że za bardzo interesuje mnie sprawa moich poprzedników.  
- Jacy oni byli?  
- Nie zadawaj więcej pytań, Kouki. Wyczerpałeś swój limit. Na koniec tego tematu i dla usprawiedliwienia swojego zachowania, choć wiem, że nie muszę się przed nikim i z niczego tłumaczyć, powiem – po prostu mi zależy, żebyś został.  
To było dziwne, ale też mnie rozczuliło. To miłe – wiedzieć, że komuś naprawdę na tobie zależy. Chociaż mam świadomość, że to Akashi, i w tym, co robi, może mieć jakiś interes.  
Dalsza rozmowa już nie jest tak interesująca, wyjawiam tylko prawdziwy powód swojej podróży do Nagoyi, i podaję mu adres. Mój rozmówca jest dziwnie zaciekawiony moim życiem w domu i rodzicami, więc trochę mu opowiadam.  
A potem przysypiam. I nie pamiętam za wiele poza tym miłym uczuciem na moim policzku.

* * *

- Kouki, wstawaj..  
Oj, zaraz, jeszcze pięć minut. Czy człowiek nie ma prawa się zdrzemnąć po drodze?  
- Obudź się wreszcie, dojechaliśmy.  
Nie. Nie wierzę, jestem zmęczony i mam prawo do odpoczynku.  
- Daję ci dwie minuty, a potem porywam cię do mojego służbowego mieszkania.  
Dobra. Otwieram oczy i rzeczywiście, jestem tuż przed domem. Pospiesznie odpinam pasy, nie komentując jego poprzedniego tekstu, dziękuję za podwiezienie i chcę już wysiąść, gdy nagle chwyta mnie za rękę.  
- Poczekaj. Przyjadę po Ciebie.  
- N-nie, nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę, poradzę sobie..  
- Kouki, nie odmawiaj mi, jeśli oferuję ci swoją pomoc.  
Nadal odmawiam, jąkając się. I tak dużo mi już pomógł – choć nie musiał. Jestem tylko żółtodziobem, nowym, nikt niczego dla mnie nie musi robić. A on jednak to robi.  
W końcu ciężko wzdycha i puszcza mnie wolno, przypominając, żebym się wyspał i punktualnie stawił jutro w pracy. Pracoholik jeden.  
Gdy dochodzę do drzwi wejściowych i przekręcam klucz w zamku (tak, nadal mam klucze do domu rodzinnego – powiedzmy, że jestem sentymentalny.), mama rzuca mi się na szyję. Płacze, dosłownie wylewa z siebie Niagarę łez. Ojciec tylko klepie mnie po ramieniu, rzucając szorstko ,,Dobrze cię widzieć, synu." Nigdy nie był szczególnie wylewny.  
Moment trudnych pytań nadchodzi dopiero w porze kolacji. Rodzice wydają się być bardzo zainteresowani tym, co robię. Zgodnie z prawdą odpowiadam, że nic ciekawego – studiuję i pracuję.  
- Oooo, synku, znalazłeś pracę? A gdzie?  
No i się zaczęło.  
- Eeeee.. W u-usługach..  
- A jakich konkretnie, synu? Też kiedyś robiłem w usługach, może mógłbym ci pomóc?  
Jasne tato, tylko, że ty robiłeś w usługach budowlanych i remontowałeś ludziom łazienki. Nie doradzisz mi, jak sobie poradzić w sytuacji, gdy miliarderka płacze po podaniu jej brandy.  
- Nie, nie, dziękuję, tato, nie trzeba. To są.. Eee.. Inne usługi.  
- No chyba się nie prostytuujesz, synku? Daj spokój, chyba mamy prawo wiedzieć, co robisz, martwimy się o ciebie!  
Po części trafiła. Wykręcam się jak mogę, wreszcie kłamię, że jestem telemarketerem i wciskam ludziom rzeczy, których nie potrzebują. Chłoną to jak gąbka.  
Z dnia na dzień jestem coraz gorszym człowiekiem. Coraz bardziej wstyd mi za siebie.  
Ale będę musiał ich okłamywać dalej. I nie tylko ich.


	6. Chapter 6

Moje zdziwienie nie zna granic. Kiedy wstałem rano, wszystko było kompletnie w porządku. A teraz moi rodzice są bliscy wynajęcia adwokata by się rozwieść. PRZEZ NIEGO.  
Dzień zaczął się całkowicie normalnie – wstałem, ubrałem się, zjadłem jajecznicę mamusi, podziękowałem za gościnę, bo wyspałem się lepiej niż na Bożence (przepraszam, Bożenko, wynagrodzę ci to dzisiaj), mamusia nadal usiłowała ze mnie wycisnąć gdzie pracuję.. Chyba mi nie uwierzyła w telemarketera. Matki to jednak mają intuicję. Ciekawe, czy ojcowie też. Chciałbym wiedzieć, w jaki sposób widać po dorosłym dziecku, że kłamie.  
W każdym razie, biorę torbę, wychodzę sobie spokojnie.. i co widzę? I CO, DO CHOLERY, WIDZĘ?  
- Kouki, zamknij buzię. I wsiadaj.  
TAK. JEGO. W GARNIAKU. A mówiłem mu, żeby nie przyjeżdżał! Akashi naprawdę nie słucha niczyich rozkazów., nie rozkazywałem mu, ale no, cholibka, chciałem uniknąć takiej sytuacji. I przeraża mnie to – skąd wiedział, o której będę wychodził? Mam chipa w torbie, czy co?  
I tak sobie stałem z rozdziawioną gębą, nawet nie zauważyłem, jak koło mnie przebiegła moja zachłanna na przystojnych kawalerów mamusia.  
Jej entuzjazm bywa powalający. Cała uszczęśliwiona podbiegła do Akashiego by.. zacząć wywiad środowiskowy. Nie zdziwiłbym się, szczerze mówiąc, jakby kiedyś się okazało, że matka zdradza ojca.  
- Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! Bardzo ładny samochód! Zabłądził pan? Trochę biedna okolica, i tak daleko, to co się dziwić.. Jak co, to mogę panu wskazać drogę! – szczebiotała radośnie.  
Akashi chyba lekko się zdziwił, ale nie stracił powagi. Podziwiam jego opanowanie od kiedy tylko pracuję w agencji hostów. Poważnie.  
- Nie, przyjechałem po pani syna.  
No i się zacznie..  
- Kouki, skarbie, nie mówiłeś mi, że masz takich przystojnych kolegów.  
- Bo nie mam. – odpowiadam nieszczerze. Tak, oni są przystojni. Ale ciężko postawionego wyżej ode mnie pracownika uznać za kolegę. A on jest moim trzykrotnym wybawcą.  
- Widzę, że chcesz mnie obrazić, Kouki.  
Ma chyba manię prześladowczą. Po raz kolejny uznał, że go obrażam, chociaż nie miałem zamiaru.  
- Nie okłamuj matki, synku. Musicie być blisko, skoro zwraca się do ciebie po imieniu.  
Zwraca się do mnie po imieniu, bo taki ma zwyczaj, mamo.  
- Eeee… Yyyyy.. My nieten.. tego.. – jąkam się, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów na określenie naszej relacji tak, by się nie wydało, gdzie razem pracujemy.  
- No ja się bardzo cieszę, że wy nie ten tego. Niemniej jednak chciałabym się dowiedzieć, kim w takim razie jest ten przystojny kawaler, jeśli nie twoim kolegą – roześmiała się moja mamuśka. Określiłbym ten śmiech jako ,,kokieteryjny'' i chętnie wyprowadziłbym ją z błędu, w którym tkwi, myśląc, że poderwie Akashiego. Mamo, zlituj się – on podrywa stare baby za pieniądze!  
Zerkam w stronę domu. Ojciec łypie niebezpiecznie zza okna. Akashi, błagam, nie mów niczego niepotrzebnego albo mój tatulek cię ukatrupi. Ale dobrze wiedzieć, że wciąż jest zazdrosny o matkę.  
Chyba za późno zacząłem go błagać, bo już uniósł dłoń mojej matki i..  
NIE. RÓB. TEGO.  
- Madame, nazywam się Akashi Seijuuro. Pracuję z pani synem w firmie. Nie da się wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo jest mi miło panią poznać.  
Nosz ty w cholerę, musiałeś ją pocałować w tą rękę?!  
Mama nabiera się od razu i dziko rumieni. Ojciec za oknem zaczyna rwać gazetę. Będzie ostro..  
- Ależ cała przyjemność leży po mojej stronie! Jak się pan nie spieszy, to zapraszam na herbatę. Dołożę wszelkich starań, by była jak najlepsza. Ach, synku, gdybym tylko wiedziała, że pracujesz z tak przystojnymi ludźmi.. Macie może wolny etat w firmie? Też się zatrudnię!  
.. Boże, moja matka pracująca w agencji hostów. Nie umiem sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. I chyba nie chcę. Co ona miałaby tam robić? Drinki? I co, jeszcze może patrzeć, jak jej syn podrywa kobiety w jej wieku, i mówi im, jakie to nie są piękne i wspaniałe?  
- Nie wątpię, madame, ale naprawdę nam się spieszy, tak więc będziemy się już zbierać. – Dzięki, człowieku. Ty to jednak wiesz co zrobić w kłopotliwej sytuacji.  
- Eeeech? Ale ja tak proszę..  
Ojciec rzuca gazetą i wychodzi przed dom. Panie, świeć nad duszą Akashiego..  
- STARA, DO DOMU, JUŻ. A pan, panie drogi, to mógłby pan nie podrywać cudzych żon! – Boże. BOŻE. Mój OJCIEC oskarża AKASHIEGO o PODRYWANIE mojej MATKI.  
- No i co żeś się tak rozbrykał, dziadu jeden. Won przed telewizor. – warczy moja matka.  
Chowam się za Akashiego ze strachu. Nawet nie możemy spokojnie wsiadać do samochodu – mój ojciec nie puści go wolno. Ale mój trzykrotny wybawca wydaje się być nieco rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją.  
- Do domu powiedziałem, albo sam cię tam zawlekę! Gary ci się przypalają!  
- A tobie się mózg przypalił zaraz po ślubie, i przestałeś zauważać własną żonę!  
Podnoszę rękę jak uczniak chcący zadać pytanie.  
- P-przepraszam, mamo, tato..  
- A ZJEŻDŻAJ JUŻ! – drą się oboje.  
- Ale tego przystojnego kawalera to możesz zostawić, chętnie z nim jeszcze porozmawiam.. – matka przypomina sobie najwidoczniej, że Akashi ciągle tu stoi.  
- Dość tego, kobieto. – warczy ojciec, po czym bierze moją matkę na ręce i idzie do domu, nie zważając na jej krzyki, protesty i wierzganie.  
Tuż przed progiem odwraca się i mówi do mnie:  
- Na przyszłość, synu, jakbyś mógł, to wybieraj sobie za szoferów mniej urodziwych kolegów.

* * *

- Kouki, twoja matka to zaprawdę czarująca kobieta.  
To ją sobie weź za żonę.  
- Kouki?  
Nic nie mówię. Obraziłem się.  
- Kouki, odezwij się.  
Człowieku, mówiłem, żebyś po mnie nie przyjeżdżał. Dobra, jestem wdzięczny, ale musiałeś koniecznie traktować moją własną matkę jak klientkę? I doprowadzić do furii mojego ojca?  
- Kouki, mów do mnie, albo cię zmuszę, byś to zrobił. Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – zgadza się, prosiłeś, żebym po ciebie nie przyjeżdżał. Pomińmy fakt, że nie wiem, dlaczego. Ale to zrobiłem, bo uznałem, że i tak jedziemy z tego samego miejsca i w tą samą stronę.  
- Ja jadę na uczelnię. – mruknąłem cicho. Dobra, mogę się obrażać, ale wciąż pamiętam, z kim mam do czynienia i staram się być grzeczny.  
- To cię podwiozę. – wczoraj za podobną uczynność byłem mu wdzięczny, dzisiaj tylko mnie to denerwuje. I zdenerwował mnie mój ojciec, degradując go do rangi mojego ,,urodziwego szofera". Akashi to coś znacznie więcej niż szofer. Chyba gorzej nie dało się mu ubliżyć.  
- Pewnie wiesz gdzie..  
- Owszem, wiem. Jeśli myślisz, że rzeczywiście wpuściliśmy cię do agencji tak kompletnie bez niczego, to jesteś w błędzie.  
Teraz to ja jestem w szoku, a nie w będzie. Chociaż w błędzie może też, bo poważnie tak myślałem. Zdziwiło mnie to, że rozmowa o pracę nie była tak długa i stresująca, i, że pytania dotyczyły głównie moich kontaktów z dziewczynami i mojego życia seksualnego.  
- śledziliście mnie?  
- I znowu się mylisz. Zbieraliśmy informacje. Albo raczej – ja zbierałem na polecenie szefa. Wiem o tobie więcej niż myślisz, Kouki.  
Aha! Czyli razem z pracą zyskałem szpiega! Pięknie. Czuję się wspaniale wiedząc, że Akashi może mieć dostęp do niepożądanych informacji o mnie.  
- Czy mógłbyś mnie wysadzić?  
Zamrugał oczami.  
- Proszę?  
- Pytam, czy mógłbyś mnie wysadzić.  
- Dziękuję, że powtórzyłeś. Dlaczego miałbym cię tu wysadzać? Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie drogi.  
Trzymam nerwowo ręce na kolanach. Boję się to powiedzieć. Boję się. Coraz bardziej boję się jego..  
- Bo się ciebie boję. Coraz bardziej mnie przerażasz. Wiedziałeś, kiedy przyjść, gdy Kise.. No.. – zawahałem się, nie chcąc przywracać ciężkich wspomnień przez dodawanie ,,molestował mnie"- wiedziałeś, że nie wracam do służbowego mieszkania, wiedziałeś, o której dzisiaj wyjdę, wiesz, gdzie studiuję..  
Wzdycha ciężko. Tu cię mam, szpiegu! Nie spodziewałeś się, że tak szybko powiążę fakty!  
- Ryouta mieszka w apartamencie obok, i uwierz mi, dobrze wiem, kiedy jest pijany i co wtedy robi. Wbrew pozorom nie zdarza mu się to często - głównie wtedy, gdy ma następnego dnia rano rozmowę z adwokatem. Tak więc nietrudno było się domyślić, że prędzej czy później pójdzie do Ciebie. Wczoraj zobaczyłem cię po drodze, dzisiaj czekałem na ciebie godzinę, a wiedzę, gdzie studiujesz, może zdobyć każdy w ciągu dwóch minut. I nie trzeba do tego być prześladowcą, za jakiego najwidoczniej mnie uważasz, mimo, że tylko chcę ci pomóc. Przestań myśleć, że cię śledzę i kontroluję, bo mnie to poniża. I pamiętaj, że jak na razie to tylko cię o to proszę.  
Zabrzmiało groźnie. Może faktycznie tak to wszystko wygląda, a ja przesadzam.. Nie chciałem go poniżyć ani obrazić, po prostu to wszystko wydawało mi się jakieś dziwne.  
A ten pieprzony korek, w którym aktualnie stoimy, robi się tylko coraz większy. Chyba nie dojadę dzisiaj na uczelnię.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Przyjmuję przeprosiny. Jeszcze raz mnie potraktujesz jak stalkera, a przysięgam, spakuję cię do bagażnika nieprzytomnego, wywiozę i wrzucę do rzeki. Nie żartuję.  
- Dobrze, dobrze, naprawdę przepraszam, nie chciałem, to wszystko tylko jakoś tak dziwnie wyglądało, nie chciałem, żebyś się obraził, nie chciałem..  
Już miałem dokończyć, gdy zauważyłem jego twarz przybliżającą się do mojej. Machinalnie się odsunąłem – jestem dosyć wyczulony na takie akcje po Kise. Chyba, że akurat śpię. Ale może to, że wczoraj pocałował mnie w policzek, gdy spałem, też sobie ubzdurałem. Nie wnikam.  
- Nadal się nie otrząsnąłeś po nim.. No nic. Ja jestem cierpliwy. Poczekam. – mruknął, po czym sam się odsunął i wrócił do prowadzenia.  
Akashiego mogę chyba określić tylko jako ,,zbyt [tu wstaw cechę]". Zbyt inteligentny, zbyt przystojny, zbyt czuły dla mnie, zbyt miły, zbyt straszny. I cała gama innych epitetów. Ale większość cech typu ,,czuły, miły, pomocny" okazuje chyba tylko mnie, już tak pomijając klientki.  
Coraz bardziej się zastanawiam, kim ja właściwie dla niego jestem. I żałuję, że to tego pytania nie zadałem wczoraj.

* * *

Ostatecznie przez cholernie długie korki byłem spóźniony na uczelnię trzy godziny. Na moje szczęście miałem dzisiaj same nieobowiązkowe wykłady, więc stwierdziłem, że nie pójdę.  
Martwi mnie to wszystko. Rozmowa z Akashim przez resztę drogi niezbyt się kleiła, byłem zbyt zażenowany swoimi podejrzeniami co do niego, i zmartwiony tym, w jaki sposób traktuje mnie i naszą relację, która w zasadzie nie powinna wychodzić nigdzie dalej poza pracę. A wychodzi coraz bardziej.  
Nie jestem już pewien, czy mam się go bać, dalej go podziwiać, unikać czy powiedzieć ,,Ograniczmy się do pracy".  
W tak zwanym międzyczasie dostaję wiadomość od Kise. Pyta, czy chciałbym z nim wyskoczyć na kawę. Natychmiast się zgadzam. Potrzebuję teraz innego towarzystwa niż to od Akashiego. To nie tak, że go nie lubię, już nie szanuję czy nie chcę widzieć – ja po prostu się obawiam, jak to wszystko dalej się potoczy. Mój stosunek do niego mimo mojej woli także zaczyna się zmieniać, i nie idzie w takim kierunku, w jakim bym tego chciał.  
A Kise w samo popołudnie raczej jest trzeźwy (mam nadzieję), więc będę miał dobrą kawę i spokojną rozmowę. Mam nadzieję.  
- Cześć Furicchi, dobrze cię widzieć! Rany, wyspany i bez studiów wyglądasz dużo lepiej.  
Przy zgadzaniu się wspomniałem mu, że nie poszedłem tam, gdzie pójść w zasadzie powinienem, bo moja frekwencja na wykładach i ćwiczeniach pozostawia wiele do życzenia.  
- Dziękuję, starszy bracie.  
- Aaa, daj spokój, stwierdziłem tylko fakt! Przy okazji, nie musisz w czasie wolnym nazywać mnie ,, starszym bratem". Możesz mi mówić po imieniu, nie obrażę się, a wręcz przeciwnie – będę bardzo szczęśliwy. I właściwie dlaczego dzisiaj olałeś studia? Co się stało? Powinienem zacząć się martwić?  
- Jesteś pewien, że mam cię nie nazywać starszym bratem? – pytam rozbawiony, bo z jednej strony o to prosi, a z drugiej nawet w czasie wolnym się tak zachowuje.  
- Kurczę, fakt. Wybacz, nadal jesteś agencyjnym rodzynkiem, a do tego jedną z niewielu osób, które wybrały na swojego starszego brata właśnie mnie, więc czuję, że to mój obowiązek, by się o ciebie troszczyć.  
Boże. Jak miło. Poważnie.  
- Jak to jedną z niewielu? – dziwię się. Przecież Kise jest przystojny, drugi w rankingu popularności wśród klientek, bardzo radosny i kompletnie bezproblemowy (jeśli trzeźwy). To czego chcieć więcej?  
- Jeśli już trafiają do nas jacyś nowi, to w większości przypadków wybierają Akashicchiego albo Aominecchiego. Akashicchiego, bo myśleli, że ten wybór to prosta droga do fortuny, skoro mają najlepszego i najbogatszego nauczyciela, a Aominecchiego.. Wiadomo. Ogier, władca wagin, wiele ich może nauczyć w jednej dziedzinie. A niektórym nawet nie chciało się silić na uszczęśliwianie klientek przez rozmowę czy komplement, nie, wychodzili z założenia, że jedyna droga do szczęścia kobiety to udany orgazm.  
Mają wolną przestrzeń między uszami. Poważnie TYLKO TO ich interesowało? Od razu fortuna albo przyjemność związana z seksem i nic poza tym?  
- Debile. – kwituję krótko.  
Rozbawiam swoim jakże szerokim komentarzem mojego rozmówcę. Ale serio, co więcej mogę dodać? Moi poprzednicy to najwyraźniej naprawdę byli kompletni kretyni.  
- Też tak sądzę. Ale zmieńmy temat. Pewnie jesteś zestresowany jutrem?  
Jak to? Czemu?  
- Jutro jest ostatni dzień mojego okresu próbnego, czemu miałbym się stresować?  
- To ty nic nie wiesz? – Kise aż unosi brwi ze zdziwienia. – Jutro jest twój wielki egzamin. Będziesz obsługiwał klientki kompletnie sam, bez mojej pomocy. Faktycznie, miałem cię prowadzić za rączkę przez pierwszy miesiąc, ale nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Dobrze sobie radzisz, wiesz, co powiedzieć i jak je uszczęśliwić.  
Akashi i Kise są dzisiaj wyjątkowo rozmowni, aż mi to schlebia. Ale naprawdę zaczynam być zestresowany. Czemu nikt mi nic nie powiedział?  
- Nic nie wiedziałem.. Co ja mam zrobić? Pomóż mi! Nie wiem, czy dam sobie radę!  
Kise kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu i patrzy na mnie z taką.. hm.. wiarą w oczach? Jeśli mogę tak powiedzieć.  
- Pewnie, że dasz. Wszyscy w Ciebie wierzymy. A ja po prostu wiem, że moje nauki nie pójdą na marne!  
Pot, który oblewa moje plecy, jest nie do opisania. A jak coś jutro spieprzę? Powiem nie tak? Z nerwów zapodam suchara? Zacznę się jąkać? Albo rysować pentagramy i kwiatki na stole z braku notesiku? Wyleję coś? Zrzygam się prosto na klientkę?  
Chcę, by jutro nadeszło, i jednocześnie nie chcę. Chcę, bo jeśli się sprawdzę, to będę mógł zrobić wiele rzeczy. Nie chcę, bo jeśli nie, to odejdę, a ta cała ekipa o mnie zapomni, poza tym wrócę do tego punktu, w którym byłem biedny, w depresji i bezrobotny. Ja o nich raczej nigdy nie zapomnę. Pierwszy raz w życiu spotkałem tak ciekawych ludzi. I, choć nie ukrywam, wiele mógłbym tej hałaśliwej i nieraz dziecinnej gromadce zarzucić, zdążyłem ich polubić.  
Jak na razie muszę jeszcze przeżyć przedostatni dzień. Oby nic się dziś nie stało..

* * *

Tego, co nas czekało, gdy w końcu wszyscy się zebraliśmy i przyszliśmy do pracy (poza Murasakibarą – biedak dalej cierpi z powodu zatrucia) nikt się nie spodziewał.  
Byliśmy szczęśliwi i skorzy do świętowania, bo dzisiaj nie musielibyśmy padać ze zmęczenia – Kagami i Aomine wrócili z wesela, więc jest więcej 'ciał' do pracy, i możemy spokojnie rozmawiać tylko z jedną panią.  
Ale kto mógł przewidzieć..  
- Możecie mi, przepraszam, kurwa, wytłumaczyć co to ma być?!  
.. że pierwsze, co zastaniemy, to widowisko w postaci szefa opieprzającego tych dwoje? Aomine i Kagami tylko patrzą w podłogę. My odsunęliśmy się na bok – szef ma pokaźną kolekcję katan i niektóre okazy trzyma nawet w naszej garderobie, jak sięgnie po jakąś, to mamy masowe morderstwo i koniec.  
Chryste, co się stało na tym weselu?  
- A co ma być, szefie, co ma być.. – mruczy Aomine.  
- Jak to co ma, kurwa, być! Wysyłam was na wesele, wielkie wesele, powierzam wam wielką misję, macie się zachowywać i patrzeć oczarowani w wasze, przepraszam, klientki..  
- Tak było, szefie! – zapewnia Kagami.  
- To jakim, przepraszam, chujem dostałem na was dwie skargi, a wasze rozczarowane i wściekłe panie grożą artykułami w gazetach i tym, że moja firma zbankrutuje?!  
- Ale za co? – pytają obaj.  
Żyłka na czole szefa zaczyna niebezpiecznie pulsować. Gnie w dłoniach owe kartki, i bynajmniej nie wygląda jak oaza spokoju.  
- Nie grajcie, przepraszam, kurwa, idiotów! Jak mogliście?! Jak mogliście to zrobić mnie, agencji, wszystkim?! No pytam, jak mogliście się urżnąć niemalże w trupa, po czym pójść spać do tego samego łóżka w samych bokserkach?! NO JAK?! I mam nadzieję, że tylko spać! Nawet nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie to, że jedna z klientek was tak zastała!  
Nadal patrzą w podłogę. Pierwszy raz widzę, jak się trzęsą. Boją się. Nawet się nie dziwię. Oby tylko ich nie wyrzucił..  
- To nie tak było.. – zaczyna Aomine.  
- I tylko spaliśmy! Palcem bym go nie tknął!  
- Tak jak ja ciebie, cepie. Jeszcze gdybyś był kobietą..  
- Jasne, Kagami. Natomiast tańczyć z nim i podśpiewywać ,, szła dzieweczka do laseczka" to już mogłeś, co? Pochwal się, przepraszam, jeszcze, który z was w tańcu robił za kobietę, bo umieram, kurwa, z ciekawości. A ty Aomine stul, przepraszam, pysk.  
Pierwszy raz widzę i słyszę szefa tak wściekłego i tak pełnego sarkazmu i złości. Musieli serio nabroić..  
- A to szef skąd wie?  
- Nie twój interes, ja wszystko wiem.  
Kise nachyla się cicho do mnie i szepcze:  
-Alfred..  
- Kto to jest? – pytam równie cicho.  
- Jego prawa ręka. Jeden wybryk, i masz go na karku. Nie popuści, będzie o tobie wiedział wszystko. Z kim się widujesz, w której sali masz wykład o dziewiątej, kiedy chodzisz na siku i co jesz na kolację. A razem z nim – nasz szef.. O każdym szczególe z twojego życia będzie go informował. A, że Aominecchi to wyjątkowo krnąbrna osoba, to sam wiesz..  
A, czyli mamy w firmie prawdziwego szpiega. A ja, durny, oskarżałem o to Akashiego. Nie sądziłem, że sytuacja Aomine jest aż tak ciężka. I nie wątpię, że to nie był pierwszy jego taki wybryk, ale.. No kurczę, przecież sam utrzymywał, że z szefem wystarczy pójść na jednego i wszystko wybaczy.  
Ale tym razem raczej to nie przejdzie. Szkoda mi też Kagamiego – wygląda na to, że to jego pierwsza nagana.  
- Kagami-kun, nie chcę cię znać.  
.. Boże, zapomniałem o Kuroko!  
- Czekaj, Kuroko, to nie tak.. Przysięgam!  
- Za późno. Wybacz, szefie, ale pójdę wcześniej. Nieszczególnie komfortowo się w tej chwili czuję w towarzystwie pewnych osób.  
- Kuroko, stój! Proszę Cię! Daj mi wytłumaczyć! – błaga go Kagami.  
Na próżno. szef kiwa głową, nic nie dodając, a Kuroko.. Widzę, że trzęsie mu się szczęka. Oby nie płakał. To byłoby w tej sytuacji najgorsze.. My nie dostajemy pozwolenia na wyjście. Musimy wszyscy (no, teraz to prawie wszyscy) usłyszeć decyzję szefa. Proszę, nie. Niech on ich nie wyrzuca. Nie chcę stracić kolegów, nie chcę też obsługiwać czterech klientek naraz.  
- Karne wafle i zawieszenie w obowiązkach. Do jutra zdecyduję, czy macie, przepraszam, pakować manatki i się wynosić, bo przynosicie hańbę agencji, czy z szacunku do waszej poprzedniej pracy, przepraszam, wam wybaczę. A teraz, przepraszam, wynocha, zanim stracę cierpliwość i wypruję wam flaki.  
Oboje wychodzą. Co gorsze - okazało się, że nawet nie mogą się przespać w służbowym mieszkaniu, czy zabrać żadnych rzeczy.  
Dlaczego moje modlitwy nigdy nie zostają wysłuchane? No pytam ja się, dlaczego?!  
Muszę coś wymyślić. Uratować ich. Tylko co ja, do cholery, co tchórzliwy, bezsilny ja mogę zrobić?  
Nie. Wróć, Kouki. Oni w Ciebie wierzą. Przyjęli Cię jak swojego. Musisz im pomóc, choćby nie wiem co. I pomożesz. Tylko najpierw coś wymyśl.  
I nie padnij ze zmęczenia, bo drugi dzień z rzędu będziesz musiał obsługiwać po cztery klientki naraz.

* * *

no to teeen.. czas na trudne sprawy i problemy 8D


End file.
